Ice Age Life
by Money100
Summary: You've seen them in the modern world. You've seen them in A Modern Life. And now, it's time you saw them in the Ice Age. All your original characters from AML are back and all grown up. Follow them on their journey to the Ice Age Rated K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. You wanted as equal to AML, here's your sequel. I don't think FanFiction's gonna be blocked this school year. And one of my classes, I already oassed. So I get to type my stories. Anyway, the last time we saw the herd and humans, Prentice and Sergio had a daughter of their own, and the adorable cubs from the last story, are now teens. What happened to the other humans and herd members? Let's find out.**

 **Disclaimer:** I can never own Ice Age. If I did, I would never have to go to school. Unfortunately, I don't own Ice Age.

Chapter 1: What Happened?

Tired. That's how Percy felt when he walked intou his house from work. Working as a cartoonist was hard. He had to draw a _lot_ of pictures of the same thing. And now, they were finally done with the show. Now, he had a brake for a few months. What to do, what to do... Percy walked over to the house phone and started to call his longtime friend, Sergio. Surely he had something planned for a few weeks. A woman picked up the phone.

"Prentice?"

The woman spoke, but Percy didn't hear much.

"Hello? Prentice, I can't hear you!"

Suddenly, the other line went silent. Then, Prentice spoke. She told Percy to come over. Percy agreed and hung up the phone. He started to get ready to go up to Sergio's house. When he got there, Sergio opened the door and let him in. As soon at Sergio opened the door, Percy could tell that Prentice and sergo were busy. There were a lot of kids. Toys scattered around the house. Children running after each other. Something smelled good. Sergio let Percy to the kitchen, where Prentice was cooking something.

"Hey Percy."

She said as she turned around. Percy waved and looked around.

"I forgot how many kids you had."

Sergio nodded.

"Well, Italians do have big families. Besides, most of them were accidents."

Prentice looked at Sergio harshly.

"Sergio?"

She said threateningly.

"But we love them all the same."

Prentice smiled in satisfaction. Sergio sighed in relief. Al least he said the right thing. A baby could be heard crying in another room.

"Young, go check on the baby?!"

Prentice shouted through the kitchen window to a blonde headed girl that looked like her. The girl sighed.

"I did it last time! Have Giada do it!"

"She's changing the other baby's diaper!"

The girl sighed and went to go check on the baby. Percy looked around the house, then back at the couple.

"Y'know, I never thought you two would actually get a married have kids. I remembered you guys _hated_ each other as kids."

Prentice and Sergio smiled at each other.

"Guess things do change. Hey, have you heard from the twins?"

Sergio nodded.

"Yeah. They're doing a movie a few cities from here. Maybe we could gather up the whole family and-"

"Really Sergio. Gather up all 20 kids, and go watch a movie. Do you know how much that'll cost?"

Sergio looked at his wife innocently.

"Most of them are still small enough to fit in suitcases and backpacks."

Sergio said hopefully. Prentice sighed. She turned to Percy.

"See what I have to go through with everyday? But I still love him."

Percy nodded.

"20 kids, huh. How do you provide for all of them?"

"We're both voice actors. We get about $4,000,000 per episode."

Percy looked at them in surprised.

"So you guys changed your jobs?"

"Yeah. We didn't tell you? After our fith child was born, we decided that we needed the money to take care of more children. And Sergio wants more."

"Please?"

Sergio asked. Prentice just sighed.

"I'll think about it."

"Yes."

Sergio smiled. Then he ran off to play with one of the kids. Prentice turned to Percy.

"So, how're Lilly and Logan?"

"They're good. But their mother wants them back. I keep telling her that she needs to get her act together. Other then that, life's good. At least for me. Mitch is freaking out. Y'know, with the new baby on the way."

Prentice looked at Percy surprised.

"He's having a baby?"

Percy nodded.

"Yup. He calls me everyday."

Prentice looked at the messy living room from the kitchen window.

"I remember when life was so easy."

Percy said. Prentice chuckled.

"Remember that crazy adventure we had when we were in middle school?"

"Yup. That was some crazy adventure. I will never look at Star Wars the same way again."

"Good times, good times."

Prentice said as she went back to stirring a pot of beans.

"Now we've got kids and jobs."

Sergio walked back into the kitchen with a baby in his left arm, and a lightsaber in the right hand. A small boy was fighting him with another lightsaber.

"Look, I _can_ fight with a baby in my arm. Hey Prentice look, look."

"I see ya Hun."

Prentice said. She walked over to Sergio.

"Give me the baby."

"But-"

"Give it."

Sergio sighed and gave the baby to Prentice. She put the baby on the floor and she crawled away.

"She was scared."

Prentice said. But Sergio wasn't listening. He and his son fought their way out of the kitchen.

"Hey, why don't you stay for dinner."

Prentice said to Percy, Percy shook his head.

"I wish. But the nanny has to go somewhere after she's done with Lilly and Logan. So I gotta go pick them up."

Percy said as he made his way to the door. Legos were scattered all over the floor.

"Kadia, Nadia! Pick up your Legos!"

Two ident idle girls ran down the hallway and up to their mother.

"They're not ours."

"They're pink."

Both girls sighed and started picking up the Legos. Prentice opened the door and let Percy out.

"Sorry about the house looking a mess."

Percy shook his head.

"That's okay. How do you do it. 20 kids?"

"No, 21 kids. Sergio's one big kid. He got himself a toy guitar. I asked him if it was for one of the kids. He said no, it was for him."

Percy chuckled.

"That's Sergio for you. Hey, how's Chris and Young?"

"Fourth kid on the way and he's got the good life. I heard he got a motorhome. As for Young, he died in an explosion right before, well, right before Young was born. He wanted us to name our first child after him."

Percy smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. Sorry about your friend Young. Bye."

Percy said as he made his way to his house. Things had really changed for him and his friends. And he often wondered how things were going for the herd. Were they even still alive? Percy doubted it. But then again, his live was a crazy one...

...

Meanwhile, the group of herd animals occasionally thought about the same group of kids. They often wondered how the kids looked like. Did they have mates of their own? What about 'cubs'? These questions floated through the minds of the herd creatures. Along with the whole 'what do humans call their young' thing. They just settled on calling them 'cubs'.

"I don't care Mom!"

A teenage sabress shouted to another sabress.

"Please sweetie. Don't do this. It'll mess up your body. You're still growing."

"Go away!"

The younger sabress walked away. A male saber walked up behind the older sabress with three cubs at his feet. One of the cubs was a lion cub. They other two were sabers. One of the saber cubs walked right into his mother's foreleg.

"She's still doing catnip, huh?"

The female sighed.

"She's addicted. Diego, I don't know what to do."

The parents sighed and looked down at their three other cubs. Two of them, Shijo and Shing, were disabled. They were both deaf. They heard nothing. It was hard to communicate with them. And then there was their lioness cub, Clyde. She was fine. Just a little traumatized about the deaths of her parents. Then, there was Neptune. She was addicted to all sorts of berries and plants. And the older boys, Nash and Milo. They both enjoyed playing tricks on their sisters. They were helpful in taking care of the deaf twins.

"We'll figure out something. Don't worry."

Shira chuckled. Diego looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I remember the time you started drinking some beer."

Diego smiled.

"I remember. I wonder, how are those kids. And if they have cubs of their own."

"Me too."

The two parents looked down at their three younger children, who stared up at them expectantly.

"C'mon guys. Let's go play."

Diego said. The three cubs ran off after their father. Shira follows after.

 **Hey guys. Sorry the chapter has to end like this, but I didn't know how to end it in another way. Anyway, there's the first chapter of the sequel. Everybody's doing well so far, aren't they? My life's still mess up, but you guys help me get through it. Guess I'll be working on two stories now, huh. The next chapter to TSO will be up tomorrow. Okay, I'll gonna let you guys live your lives. But before you go, maybe you could review and give me a few ideas? Just asking bye. Oh, and how do you guys feel about a story about the Ice Age chatacters battling each other with Yo Mama jokes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's good ya'll's! It's Money. And I'm back with the second chapter. Not much happens in this one. But whatever. I'm just bored. It was like after three when I typed this out. Yeah, I'm an insomniac. I didn't feel tired, and just started typing. Anyway, hoped you guys liked the last chapter, as well as this one. Okay, in this one, Chris comes back with a new invention. Read this and find out.**

 **Disclaimer:** If only, if only. I owned Ice Age, there would be a lot more Dira and Shirutt. Get it? Shira and Gutt? Huh, huh? Never mind. Don't own Ice Age.

Chapter 2: Chris Returns

A few weeks later, the six friends were just hanging out at a local bar. Lycra and Prentice were talking while the guys were trying to drink human-sized huge bottles of beer.

"20 kids? How do you stay so skinny."

Lycra asked Prentice as she admired her friend's body. Prentice just shrugged.

"I don't know. Sergio wants more. Anyway, enough about me. How's life been going for you?"

Lycra took a swig from her glass.

"It's great. Except for the next movie we have to do."

Prentice looked at her friend in surprise.

"I thought you couldn't wait to do the next movie."

"Yeah. But it's called Married. And Cygnet and I are one of the couples."

"Don't the producers know you guys are brother and sister? Twins in fact."

"Yeah, we told them that. But it was either that or another movie that had to deal with... Well y'know."

Prentice nodded. The two girls turned to the four guys.

"Let's stop them before they drink themselves to death."

Lycra said. They got up and walked over to Their Booth. Sergio was trying his hardest to chug down the bottle. Percy, Cygnet, and Mitch were helping Sergio hold up the bottle. When the women walked over, they pulled the bottle away from Sergio's mouth. Sergio looked at his wife with a huge smile on his face.

"Y-yawant zomoney? H-here. Buy whacha want."

He said drnukenly as he handed Prentice $6000. She took the money and smiled.

"No Sergio. I'm taking you home, and you're going to rest. C'mon."

She said as she helped Sergio to his feet. He leaned on her.

"Wendy, can we borrow the kart?!"

A bartender walked over to the group with a wheelbarrow. The three guys that weren't drunk helped Wendy put the other three beer bottles in the wheelbarrow. They walked out to Prentice's van and put the beer in the back. They thanked Wendy and drove back to Prentice's house. When they got there, some of the kids were chasing each other around the yard. One older boy was chasing his younger sister with a handful of mud.

"Mommy!"

They all heard a child's voice. The six friends got out of the van and looked around. Young walked up to her mother and father. Lycra tooksetgio off Prentise and brought him inside.

"Mom, something happened to Sargent. And one of the tripl it's is hanging off the side of the house."

Prentice looked at her daughter, then at the house. She walked over to the side of the house. And there, hanging from his panes, was Page.

"Mommy!"

Prentice sighed and grabbed a nearby latter. She climbed up, grabbed her son, and climbed back down.

"Page, Gage, Sage! Get over here!"

Three girl ran up to their mother.

"Yes Mommy?"

They all said.

"Did you hang your brother from the house?"

Two of the girls pointed to the third.

"Page did it."

"MOMMY! Shingo needs a diaper!"

One of the boys shouted from inside the house. Prentice walked over to the other side and walked in. What she saw before her was nothing like she imagined. Some of the babies were crawling around with either no die per, or a full one. Toys were all over the place. One of the kids was hanging off the fan.

"Mom, the fan _can_ hold me up."

Mitch looked around.

"Please, tell me it's not gonna be this way with kids."

Prentice sighed as she picked up the closest baby.

"I wish I could tell you otherwise."

Mitch gulped nervously.

"Don't worry buddy. We'll help you out."

Cygnet said as he put an arm around his friend. An truck engine was heard from outside. The four remaining friends stepped over kids and out the door. In the driveway, was a motorhome. The door opened, and Chris stepped out with three children behind him.

"Hey guys."

The four just looked at him. His hair was a mess, and he looked like a mad person.

"Chris, what happened.

"Chris I'm hungry!"

A woman shouted from the motorhome. Again, inagine Howerds mother from The Big Bang Theory. Chris sighed.

"Anyway, how's it going? And where's Sergio?"

Lycra walked out.

"He's resting in the back. He tried to drink the human-sized large bottle of beer."

Chris chuckled.

"That's my cousin for ya. And I can see the kids are doing fine."

They turned to see another boy light his brother's ear on fire.

"Yeah, they're good."

"I'm still hungry!"

"There's food in the fridge Mom!"

It was silent for a few sencinds. Then...

"Chris I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Nobody needs to know that Mom!"

Chris shouted to his mother. He turned to his friends.

"Please somebody take her?"

The five backed away.

"Sorry can't. I have enough to take care of."

Prentice said. The others agreed. The three children that came out of the motorhome, ran up to their father.

"Dad! Hiroto broke my game card!"

"No I didn't!"

Chris turned to the kids.

"Guys, go see how your mother's doing."

The three kids ran off to check on their mother. Chris sighed.

"Yup. Life's been good. I invented another thing. Takes you back in time to any time period"

He told the five friends. He pulled out a ray-gun. Then, he pulled out a flat disk and put it in an opening on the ray-gun. Then he pointed it to a patch of ground with nothing on it and pressed the button. The disk flew out and on the ground. A cylinder like room appeared. The five adults looked at the invention in awe.

"Cool."

Percy said.

"I call it, The Krockin. I was gonna all it something else. But the name got too long. Anyway, I was hoping that we could test it out to go back in time to see our old friends."

Chris explained. The five other adults cheered.

"We should totally do that."

Cygnet said Chris smiled.

"Great. I'll come back tomorrow and we can try it out then."

The others cheered while Chris put his new invention away. He got in his motorhome and waved goodbye the other five. Tomorrow was gonna be one awesome day.

 **Chapter two is done. Chris is back and he's got a new toy. Remember when I said about something happening to the Krockin? Well, that's a few chapters from now. Next chapter, they go back in time. Peace out readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here's chapter three. It's time to go back in time. And Chris is back with his toys. He's got anew one called The Krockin. What will happen when they go back in time? What time period will they go to? There's only one way to fine out. Read the chapter. Yeah, here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** To own Ice Age, I'd need lots and lots of money. Something I do not have at the moment.

Chapter 3: Time Travel 

The next morning, everyone was at Sergio and Prentice's house. The group was playing around with the 20 kids. Mitch was freaking out and drinking a bottle of beer. But not enough to get drunk in front of the kids.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts."

He said to his friends.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do just fine."

Percy said as he put his arm around Mitch. The phone rang and prentice went to pick it up. Chris was on he other line. When prentice hung up the phone, she turned to the others.

"Guys, Chris will be here in about ten minutes."

The group nodded and started to get ready. Sergio allowed all the kids in the backyard, where all their toys were.

"Young, watch your siblings. We don't know how long we'll be gone. There's money in the house, and feel free to whatever's in the fridge."

Prentice said as she walked out of the house with her friends. They all sat on the front porch, waiting for Chris to arrive. About ten minutes later, Chris arrived in his car. He got out and walked up to the group.

"Hey guys. I left my wife, mother, and kids at home. So we have all the time in the world. C'mon, let's try this thing out."

Chris pointed the Krockin to the ground and pressed the trigger. A cylinder appeared.

"C'mon guys."

Chris said. The revenge humans walked into the cylinder and closed the door.

"Okay. Does anybody know what year the Ice Age wa s in?"

The others like looked around at each other blankly. Chris sighed.

"Okay then. Guess we'll just have to guess. Let's try... Hey guys, let's have a little fun with this."

Chris said. The other six smiled and Chris began pressing buttons on a keypad that was on the side of the cylinder. The wgole thing started glowing a bright green. A few seconds later, the light cleared away. The group looked around at their surroundings. They were at the same house. But, there was something different about it. The house was need and clean. Then, the group saw two humans. It looked like they were moving in. The woman was holding a baby, while the nan was carrying boxes in.

"Can you guys guess who they are?"

Chris asked as he turned around the face the group. All of them shook their heads.

"That's prentice and Sergio."

The two looked at the two people.

"That's me? Wow, I look _way_ younger."

Prentice said. Sergio smiled.

"You still look young."

Prentice laughed. Chris looked at the group.

"Okay guys. Let's go."

Chris pressed some more numbers, and the green light appeared. When the light cleared, a speech was going on. A lot of blacks were looking at another black man in a tophat.

"I have a dream..."

The man in the tophat said.

"Look, it's Abraham Lincoln."

Lycra whispered to her brother. They all looked at the man as he read his speach.

"Cool, we're in the time of the Civil War."

Percy said excitedly. Chris nodded and pressed some more numbers. When the light cleared, they all screamed.

"Ahh! World War something! Ahh!"

"Get us outta here!"

The twins shouted. Chris pressed the numbers fast, and they were gone from the war. The light cleared, and they saw people planting stuff.

"Look, the Native Americans."

"And the British."

Sergio and Percy pointed out as they saw some boats on the shore of the beach, and some people walking over to greet them.

"This is where they came here and the Americans showed them how to plant and farm."

Cygnet said as he read from a textbook.

"Cygnet, did you steal that from one of the sets?"

Lycra asked. Cygnet just nodded slowly. Lycra sighed and turned to Chris.

"Where else can we go?"

Chris shrugged and turned back to the keypad. He started pressing some numbers and they time traveled again. When the light faded, they saw people huddling around a fire.

"Cavemen."

The twins said at the same time. One of the cavemen turned and started grunting and howling in excitement. He got the others attention. They threw off their fur clothes in excitement and started running over to the cylinder. The two females turned their heads away. But the males on the other hand, kept staring.

"Sergio, stop staring. It's rude."

Prentice said. Chris took his eyes away and began resting numbers. Again, they time traveled and ended up in a very cold place.

"Forgot to tell you guys to bring coats. So, I packed some."

The six didn't even realize the backpack on Chris's back. He took it off and pulled out seven coats. They all put them on.

"Okay guys. I think this is the Ice Age."

The group smiled and Chris opened the door to the cylinder. They stepped out and Chris pressed a button on the side of the cylinder. It folded up into a small disk. Chris picked up the disk and put it in the ray-gun.

"C'mon guys. Let's try and find our way through this place."

The group continued walking. They looked all around them. Here were weird looking plants and weird looking creatures. They continued walking, ignoring the stares the animals gave them. Eventually, it got dark. Chris made a fire with some maches. They sat around the fire and are whatever was in Chris's backpack.

"Well, this is fun."

Percy said, trying to make light of the situation. The others just ignored him. They were hungry and cold. Chris pulled out seven sleeping bsgs and lay them out of the ground. The group climbed into bed and went to sleep.

 **Hey guys. Sorry it's short. But it was like a million o'clock at night and I was tired. Seriously, you guys try staying up for almost days. As I said before, I'm aninsomniac. I should really get that checked out. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the chapter. Even though it is short. They'll get longer as the story goes on. Okay, peace out homies. R &R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples. It's Money100.**

 **Shira: Seriously!?**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Shira: Please don't tell me this is like your free American thing.**

 **Me: It is ya'll's!**

 **Shira: How much Candy Corn did you eat?**

 **Me: Bags! Why?**

 **Shira: Oh dear lord help me now.**

 **Percy: What's so bad about her eating Candy Corn?**

 **Shira: That's like a drug to her. along with Smarties.**

 **Percy: Oh gods.**

 **Shira: Anyway, while we try and get Money to calm down, you guys get to read the chapter. Now go. Read your little hearts out.**

 **Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Ice Age. If I was though, I wouldn't tell you guys. But I don't. So yeah.

Chapter 4: The Herd

The group of humans woke up shivering.

"S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold."

Cygnet said as he tried to get closer to his sister. Lycra was doing the same.

"Ahhhh."

They all heard Percy say in relaxation. They turned and saw him with a hairdryer in his hands. It was pointing to his face and he was getting some warm air. Mitch ran over to Percy and tried to get some of the worm air.

"Move. I'm dying here."

Mitch said. Percy looked at him angrily. Chris walked over to the group with some food.

"Percy, how are you using that without a plug?"

Sergio asked. Percy just shrugged and grabbed his hairdryer.

"Mine!"

He said.

"C'mon guys. The sooner we start moving, the sooner we can find the herd."

The rest of the group nodded and started to eat whatever Chris had brought. When they were done, the group headed out. They walked for some time, until Sergio stopped.

"Cmon Sergio!"

Percy said.

"What's wrong?"

Lycra asked.

"I think someone's following us."

Sergio whispered to her. Lycra walked over to Sergio.

"From over there."

He whispered as he pointed to the nearby bushes. Lycra looked closer. The others walked closer to the two. They all looked at the bushes. Suddenly, a small saber cub jumped out, followed by another cub. The seven humans looked at the Cubs.

"Awww! Look, they're so adorable."

Lycra said as she reached out to grab one of the cubs. But Cygnet stopped her.

"Don't! We don't even know who's cubs they are. They could be dangerous."

"They're not dangerous."

Came a voice from behind the cubs. The humans looked up, and who did they see? All together now. Luna! That's right. That wolf/human was standing right behind them. They walked over to the hybrid. They had seen her a few times after what happened with the Jedi. And they were happy to see her. Luna hadn't really changed. But the kids sure have. Even Chris.

"How d'ya know they're not dangerous?"

Percy asked

Luna looked at the cubs. They were playing with a round rock that rolled.

"I think you know their parents."

Luna said as she gestured for the group to follow. She picked up the cubs and walked off. As they walked, Mitch wanted to ask Luna something.

"Hey Luna, how did you get here?"

Luna just shrugged.

"I dunno. I just woke up here. I figured I'll cgeck out the area, and I found these two. They look a lot like some old friends we know."

The group continued walking. Until they heard some voices.

"Shijo! Shing! Where are you?!"

They heard a female voice shout.

"Shira, they can't hear you."

"What if they're in danger? What if somebody's killing them right now? They won't be able to hear anything. Shijo! Shing!"

Luna looked at the rest of the group.

"You guys stay here. I'll bring them there."

Luna picked up the Cubs and walked up to the two worried parents.

"Hey, are these your Cubs?"

She asked. The mother and rather looked at the source of the voice. The mother was the first to run over and grab her children from the stranger. The father looked at the creature. When he saw the human-like features, he realized who this person was.

"Luna?"

Luna chuckled.

"It's about time you figured out who I was, Diego."

Diego smiled.

"Hey Luna, how's like?"

The hybrid smiled.

"My sister, generic had a few litters of pups since you left, and I was excepted back into the pack."

"That's great."

"Yeah. Hey, do you remember the human kids you hung out with a few years ago with?"

Diego nodded. Luna smiled and looked to where the humans were hiding.

"C'mon out guys!"

Diego looked at where Luna was looking. Out stepped seven humans. But they were no longer kids. These were grown men and women.

"That's not them."

Diego said in disbelief. Luna nodded.

"Yup, that's them. "

Shira looked up at the adults in front of them.

"Is that?..."

Shira asked her mate. Diego nodded.

"Aprently."

"They look so different."

Diego nodded.

"Hey guys. Would you like to see the rear of the herd again?"

The group of humans nodded and the entire group made their way to where the herd was.

 **Hey guys.**

 **Shira: Yes. Hey guys.**

 **Me: What's wrong Shira?**

 **Shira: How do I get you off your sugar High?**

 **Me: I don't know. I'm just a kid.**

 **Shira: You're a teenager.**

 **Percy: That's what Candy Corn will do to a person.** **Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Me: That's my line!**

 **Shira: not anymore. R &R peoples. And see ya next time.**

 **Percy: Shira, she's going for the Smarties.**

 **Percy & Shira: MONEY! Bye guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Yup, it's that time again. Time for me to post another chapter. And also time for you guys to read another chapter. Really sorry the last one was so short. But I couldn't figure out what to put in it. Sorry.**

 **Shira: You should be sorry.**

 **Me: Shut up.**

 **Percy: She has a point. The chapter was pretty short.**

 **Me: Who's side are you on?**

 **Percy: No one's. I'm just bored.**

 **Me: Go play with Shira's cubs.**

 **Percy: You do know they're not her's, right? We just use them for the stories.**

 **Shira: *Holding a cub in her arms* And they'll never grow. Isn't that right little one, you'll never growing and I will always be your master**

 **Cub: *in her thoughts* Shira you will never be my master.**

 **Me: Yup. they're some weird creatures. Tiny, fuzzy, cute, silent creatures. Anyway, let's get back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** Me don't own Ice Age, me want to for long time.

Chapter 5: The Kids, All Grown Up

The group made it to where the herd lived.

"Guys, get out here!"

Diego shouted to the rest of the herd. A few minutes later, the herd walked out of the cave.

"What is it, Diego?"

Manny asked. Diego smiled.

"Look who we found."

Shira said as she put Shijo down. The herd looked at the humans that stood in front of them.

"You brought humans? Why would you bring humans here?"

Manny asked. Diego and Shira smiled.

"Remember a few years ago, right when Shira and I were about to..."

Diego looked at Neptune, Nash and Milo. Neptune was sniffing up some catnip, while Nash and Milo were fighting. All in the background.

"Well, right before we had them?"

the group nodded..

"Yeah. But surely those kids are long gone now."

"That's where you're wrong, Manny."

Manny didn't say anything. He looked at the humans, studying each of them carefully.

"Okay, this is weird."

Sergio said. Percy agreed.

"Who are those two sabers over there?"

Manny asked the humans as he pointed to the two sabers. Prentice and Lycra gasped and smiled.

"Gods they've grown."

Lycra said.

"I remembered when I could hold them in my arms."

Prentice said to her friend. Sergio looked at the two sabers.

"That's Neptune, and Milo."

Sergio said without even thinking. Manny nodded.

"Okay, it's them. How's it going back in the human world?"

Manny asked.

"It's great. You guys?"

"Things are great here too. Wow, you guys have grown a lot."

"MOM! Clyde called me a nip-head!"

Shira sighed.

"Clyde, don't call your sister a nip-head. Neptune, you need to stop sniffing that. Milo, Nash! What're you doing?!"

Shira walked off to find out what her sons were doing. Diego looked at the humans.

"Things for us, not so well. Anyway, tell us about what's been happening with you guys. What's going on?"

The humans sat around. Sergio was staring at Neptune. Neptune looked at him with s face of disgust.

"Gross..."

She said as she walked off. Prentice punched him.

"A sabress high on catnip."

Sergio chuckled.

"Just kidding?"

He said. Prentice laughed lightly and turned away.

"Sure. Anyway guys. You wanna know what's been going on in our lives? Well, Sergio and I have 20 kids back at home, the twins got a job as film actors, Percy's is a cartoon artist, and, well, I really don't know what Mitch does."

Prentive as she turned to Mitch.

"I'm a voice actor."

Mitch said in a voice that sounded different from his voice.

"Cool. can I learn to do that?"

Peaches asked. Mitch looked at the now adult mammoth.

"It takes lots of skill to get the voices you want correct. The vocal cords aren't designed to do these things."

Mitch explained. Ellie looked at Prentice and Sergio.

"Did you say you have 20 kids at home?"

Prentice nodded.

"Yup. But I love them all the same."

Ellie looked at Prentice in amazement.

"Wow, I couldn't even handle child. Let alone 20."

Prentice shook his head.

"No no. Some came as twins. Other, triplits."

"Wait, humans can be born as triplits.?"

Diego asked. Prentice nodded. By this time, Shira came back, and now, her younger cubs were resting in her fur.

"Yup. Some even come in eights. Like sabers."

Diego and Shira looked at the humans in wonder. How could eight children fit in one of those humans? At least sabers were tiny.

"But, wouldn't you guys, like, explode or something?"

Shira asked. Prentice shook her head.

"Nope."

"That's weird. Cool, but weird. So, what else has been happening with you guys?"

Ellie said.

"Mitch is going to have a baby soon."

Cygnet said. Mitch just looked at him. Then, he remembered something. He stood up and took out his cell phone.

"I'll be back."

He said as he walked away from the group.

"Anyway, yeah. What's been going with you guys?"

Lycra asked. Diego and Shira smiled as they looked down at their sleeping younger children.

"Well, Shira and I had three more cubs."

"We adopted one."

Shira said, reminding her mate that Clyde wasn't their real daughter.

"Right, we adopted Clyde. These two are our sons."

Diego said as he pointed to Shijo and Shing. They didn't respond.

"But they're deaf. And this lioness cub is Clyde."

Clyde woke up and looked around.

"Mama, what's happening?"

She said as she looked at her mother.

"Nothing little one. Go back to sleep."

Clyde nodded and went back to sleep.

"Anyway, I think you know who these three are."

Diego pointed to the three other sabers and bear, who were fighting each other.

"Neptune became a nip-head. And as for Nash and Milo, they like to fight each other."

"A nip-head. what's that?"

Percy asked.

"It's what the big cats call somebody who's addicted to catnip."

Manny said. Mitch came back.

"Is there a place where I can get signal?"

Mitch said as he waved his phone in the air. The herd animals just looked at him.

"I don't think so. Why?"

Ellie asked.

"I have to call my wife to make sure she's alright."

Ellie nodded. Chris walked up to Mitchand grabbed the phone.

"This is the Ice Age. There's nothing but ice and snow."

Mitch sighed and walked back to the group.

"Anyway, now that we found you guys, I think we should get going. It's getting colder."

Chris said. He took out the Ray-gun.

The others sighed and waited for Chris to press the Ray-gun.

"What's that?"

Peaches asked curiously. Chris turned to her.

"I call it...the Kraken."

Chris said. He pressed the button so the Time Travel Cylinder (TTC) would appear. But nothing happened. He kept pressing the trigger.

"Hold on."

Chris said as he looked at the Ray-gun to make sure everything was in order.

"Oh gods. It's gone."

"What's gone?"

Percy asked.

"The disk. We need that to get the TTC to transform. W-we have to find it."

Chris said fanatically as he started to look.

"Gamnit, I should've made another disk."

"Great. Now how are we gonna get home?"

Sergio asked. Chris swiftly turned around.

"I don't know. Help me find the disk. I must've dropped it somewhere."

The human females sighed and started looking for the disk. After a few minutes of searching, the group just gave up.

"I can't fine it."

Mitch complained as he got up from the ground. The herd was looking too.

"It's not under here. What's it look like.

Ellie asked as she came outgrow under a bush. Chris stood and dusted his pants off.

"It's flat with a picture of a cylinder on both sides. Oh, and it changes color. It's the only thing that's humanoid here. You can't miss it."

Chris said frantically as he continued searching.

"And if that thing fall in the wrong hands, who knows what it could do."

"Look!"

Prentice said as she saw the disk. But some huge lizard was holding it in it's beak. Chris tried to run after it. Diego was chasing after the creature as well.

"What the heck is that?!"

Chris shouted to the tiger. Diego looked at the lizard."

"Taresour!"

Diego shouted before he sped up after the dinosaur. The creature frew downwards and out of sight. Chris ran to where the dinosaur flew down and Diego gasped.

"What, what is it?"

Diego turned to Chris.

"Looks like you guys will be coming with us to Dino World."

 **Hey guys. I couldn't figure out what else to put in this chapter. And sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was sidetracked. Plus, my mind wanders. Sorry. And if you have any ideas for one of my other stories called The Silver One, please send them to me. Please?**

 **Shira: Can't even come up with her own stories.**

 **Me: Shut...up!**

 **Shira: It's a free country, Money.**

 **Me: Gamnit!"**

 **Shira: What?**

 **Me: Fred's way of saying damnit.**

 **Shira: Cool. Anyway, R &R peoples.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. remember me?**

 **Shira: You were only here a few days ago. Of corse they would remember you.**

 **Me: Whatever. Anyway, in the last chapter, Diego said something about Dino World, right? Well, I'm not putting any Dino World...**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **Me: Okay, kinda awkward. Let's get back to the story.**

 **Nadia: Yes, let's.**

 **Me: Nadia, what're you doing here?**

 **Nadia: I got bored.**

 **Me: Fine. Just because you're cute, you can stoy. Now, no more distractions.**

 **Yuki: YU-GI-OH!**

 **Jaden: YU-GI-OH GX!**

 **Me: SHUT UP! Okay, now back to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** A person like me could never own Ice Age. Unless if I were to dream about it.

Chapter 6: Sino World

"WHAT!"

The herd and humans shouted in surprise. Diego and Chris had came back and told them about what happened with the dinosaur.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you guys say that we're going back to Dino World."

"We did."

Chris said. Manny looked at the human.

"Great. Just when I was reaching my Golden Years."

He said. Ellie walked up to her mate.

"Relax Manny. You're not that old."

Manny sighed.

"Relax guys. It's kinda like filming."

Cygnet said.

"Cygnet, those were automatons. These are real."

Lycra said as he walked over to her brother. Cygnet just shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm going, and I'm gonna have a good time."

"It's probably warmer down there."

Percy said as he turmed off his hairdryer and stood up.

"Gods it's cold."

He said as he stood up, feeling the wind blow in his face. Manny sighed.

"Okay. Let's go"

The group cheered.

"Sid, Granny! We're going to Dino World!"

Manny shouted. And two seconds later, Sid came flying out of the cave.

"Maybe we'll get to see my kids."

He said happily. Granny walked out of the cave, waving her cane in the air.

"I have great-grandchildren? Finally!"

Manny just looked at her.

"Granny, they're not exactly-"

"Just leave her. We'll let her gevieve that they're hers."

Ellie said. She then walked off to find her brothers. Lycra and cygnet were fine with going down to Dino World.

"How are you guys okay with ganging out with dinosaurs?"

Manny asked the twins. Lycra turned to the mammoth.

"We acted in Jurassic Park 4. It's like that."

Lycra explained. Manny just looked at her.

"Right. Anyway, c'mon, let's get everyone ready."

Manny said as he walked away. Shira looked at her her kids. Diego asked over the her.

"You ready?"

Shira nodded.

"Now you'll get to see what I'm talking about."

"Yeah. C'mon, let's get the kids ready."

Diego nodded and walked off to find the older boys. Milo ran up to Shira.

"Mom, you have to come quick. It's Neptune."

Milo said in a panicked voice.

"Your father was just looking for you. E're going to this Dino World your father has been talking about."

"Yeah Mom that's great. But Neptune's puking her guts out in a bush."

Shira sighed and looked at her younger cubs.

"Clyde, take your brothers to Auntie Ellie. Mommy has to go check on something."

Clyde nodded and walked off with her brothers behind her. Shira stood up right after her younger cubs got up.

"Where is she?"

She demanded from her son. Milo ran in the direction as his sister. Shira followed after. When they got to the clearing, they found Neptune bent over with her head in the bushes. Shira walked up to her daughter.

"Neptune, are you okay?"

Shira asked as she tried to look at her daughter in the eye. Neptune just shook her head.

"Mom, I did something really bad."

Shira lifted her daughter's head. And whipped the tears away from her daughter's eyes.

Neptune, what did you do?"

Neptune said nothing. Shira sighed.

"C'mon, we're going on a trip. That might cheer you up. Okay?"

Shira said. Neptune smiled slightly.

"I'll be there."

She said. Shira got up and walked off. Milo watched his mother walk away. When his mother was out of sight, he walked over to his sister.

"So, what did you do?"

"Go away Milo. I don't wanna talk about it,"

Milo smiled.

"I know what you did."

Neptune looked at her brother in surprise.

"How did you-"

"We're twins Tunes. I'm practically reading your mind."

Neptune sighed.

"Please don't tell Mom."

Milo nodded.

"Okay fine. But you'll have to tell them sooner or later."

Neptune nodded and the two sibs headed back to the rest of the herd. When they got there, they found the rest of the herd waiting for them.

"C'mon guys. We're leaving."

"Right now?"

Neptune asked. Manny nodded.

"Yup. Let's go. You guys ready?"

Manny asked the humans. Chris nodded and the group headed out. They walked over to where Chris and Diego saw the dinosaur fly down. The group looked down the seemingly endless hole.

"We're going down there?"

Prentice asked. Diego nodded.

"Yup. Let's go."

Manny said as he walked down the hole. The n wcomers followed the mammoth nervously down into the hole.

...

When they got to the bottom, they looked around.

"Kinda creepy."

Milo said. It was dark. He felt Neptune press herself against his.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Clyde said to her mother. Shira bent down and nuzzled her lioness daughter. Shijo and Shing started to whine. Shira lifted them on to her back. She felt their tiny claws dig into her fur. Granny walked up to the front of the herd.

"Move faster people! I've got great-grandchildren to meet!"

The herd nd humans just looked at the old sloth.

"You would've thought she would be dead by now."

Sergio said in his wife's ear. Prentice just walked away. Sergio just stood there.

"Well, I thought it was funny."

The group kept walking. Until.

"LIGHT!"

Lycra said. And sure enough, there was light at the end of the tunnel. The herd San to the light, and came into a whole other world. There were palm trees and weird looking plants with life-sized leaves. The sky was a yellow color, and it was warm enough to take off coats, whitch is what the humans did. Everyone looked around in amazement.

"This place still amazes me."

Ellie said as she looked around.

"This is better then the time we took the kids to see it in 4D."

Sergio said. Prentice nodded.

"Is this where I was born?"

Peaches asked her parents. Ellie and Manny smiled, remembering the time their daughter was born.

"Yes. Your father was fr asking out the whole time."

Ellie said with a smile.

"I was only doing what a good father a mate would do."

Manny defended himself. Ellie nodded.

"Sure you were."

She said as she walked off.

"So it's true..."

Shira said in amazement. Diego walked up to her with Nash behind him.

"Yup. Sure is Kitty."

Diego said as he walked away.

"Wow..."

Shira breathed.

"Mommy?"

Clyde asked. Shira didn't respond. The group kept walking. Until...

"Look! A pterodactyl!"

Lycra shouted. Chris took out his phone and started taking pictures. The others did the same, taking pictures or making videos.

"My wife' snot gonna believe this."

Chris said as he took a picture of a huge plant.

"Where are my great-grands! I don't see them!"

Granny shouted to the herd. Aid walked up to his t and other.

"Hush Granny. You might scare them away."

Sid said. A huge dinosaur's mouth came down and ate the entire plant right next to Cygnet.

"Wow Mommy! Did you see that did you see that he ate the whole thing!"

Clyde said in her high pitch voice. Shira smiled.

"Yes I did sweetie."

Lycra grabbed a huge leafs and held it in the air.

"?Uh, what's she doin Have?"

Manny asked. Before anyone could respond, the dinosaur reached down and ate the leave straight from her hands. She walked over to he twin.

"Holy Hades. That was better then feeding an automaton in JP4."

"We have to tell Steven Spielberg about this."

Cygnet said as he snapped a picture. The herd animals just looked at the twins.

"Famous movie director."

Percy cleared up for them.

"Right. C'mon guys. We have to get back on track. We have to find the disk."

Chris said. The group nodded and continued walking. Milo and Neptune were in the back.

"You okay?"

Milo asked Neptune. She looked a little pale, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She said.

"C'mon, they're leaving us."

Milo said and the twins followed the herd. As they were walking, Crash looked around.

"Does anybody feeling like they're being watched?"

He asked. Eddie nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, there _are_ lots of dinosaurs around. And of course they're gonna stare at you."

Diego said as he held Clyde close to him. The twin possums lookdcthe at each other.

"He's right."

They both said and kept walking. But little dud they know, they were being watched.

"Dad will be thrilled."

The creature said before he swing through the trees.

 **Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed it. Who is this creature? And who is calling 'Dad'? And where's Louise? And why am I asking you these questions.**

 **Shira: Because you're bored and have nothing else to do?**

 **Me: Gods you're right. Yugi, let's play some Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Yugi:Sorry. You're gonna have to play with Zane or Syris.**

 **Me: I'll play with Syris because I like his hair.**

 **Syris: Thanks.**

 **Shira: Anyway, while Money's play that card game, I'll close the chapter. R &R readers. Next chapter should be up in a few days. Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. And Shira's back too.**

 **Shira: Really?**

 **Me: I got bored. Now, let's see waht Yuki is up to.**

 **Yuki: I'm not up so anything. I'm watching you type.**

 **Me: I think everybody is by now.**

 **Syris: No. Jaden and I are playing Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Percy: And I'm watching Lord of the Rings.**

 **Me: Well I think it's about time I get back to the story. Don't you think Shira?**

 **Shira: Yup.**

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Ice Age, I'd be a billionar. But sadly I'm not. So I just have to keep dreaming.

Chapter 7: Buck

The herd continued walking for sometime. Crash and Eddie were swinging from tree to tree, the humans were too busy taking pictures and videos. Clyde, Shijo, and Shing were just scared out of their daylights. They were crying on their mother's back.

"Shira please. I can't take it anymore."

Diego complained. Shira sighed.

"Diego, they're children, they're scared."

"I know, but can't you at least try to comfort them?"

Diego asked.

"I tried. If you wanna try, be my guest."

Diego nodded and picked up Clyde from her mother's back. Clyde started crying louder. Diego placed her on the floor and started licking her back. Clyde was still crying.

"Let me try."

Prentice said as he walked over to the male tiger and picked up the cub. She cradled the cub in her arms as if she was a baby.

"There there little one. Hush. Everything's gonna be just fine."

Clyde stopped crying and put her forelegs around Prentice's neck. Prentice hugged the lioness cub close to her. The group continued walking.

"Where scantly are we going?"

Mitch asked as he was playing a game on his phone. Sergio shrugged.

"I dunno. You tell me."

Mitch sighed and got off his phone.

"Mom, I'm tired."

Neptune says. Shira looked back at her daughter. She walked over to her and nudged her head.

"C'mon sweetie. I know, but we've gotta keep moving. Or we could get eaten. Or stepped on."

Neptune sighed and continued walking.

"Okay seriously. It feels like someone's staring at me."

Crash said as he and his brother stopped swinging from trees.

"Now it too,"

Peaches said as she looked around. The rest of the herd started to leek around. Granny hit Sid with her Dane.

"Well Sidney, make yourself useful and go check it out!"

Granny said to her grandson. Sid sighed and walked over to where the herd was looking.

"No need for that mates."

A voice came from behind them in the trees. The herd turned and saw a weasel looking at then.

"Buck!"

Crash, Eddie, Diego, Manny, and Ellie and Sid all shouted. The weasel jumped down from the trees. A smaller weasel followed after. But that wasn't it.

"Louis?"

Peaches asked. Yes, the little hedgehog, and yeah, I looked it up. Louis is a hedgehog. Not a molehog. Okay, back to the story. The little hedgehog looked at his mammoth friend.

"Hey Peaches. You look good."

Louis said. Peaches smiled.

"So do you. It's been s while since I saw you. What happened?"

"Uh guys. I'm happy you guys found each other, but I have to find that disk. So, why don't we talk _and_ walk?"

Chris asked. The herd nodded.

"By disk, do you mean, a flat mattle object?"

Chris nodded.

"Yes. That's it. Have you seen it?"

Buck nodded.

"Yup."

"Where?"

"It's gone."

The herd just looked at the weasel. Buck chuckled, along with the little weasel next to him.

"I'm just messing with you."

Chris sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods. So, where is is?"

"It's over the Lava Sea, down Death Falls, in the Forest of Fear, and through the Caves of Darkness."

Manny sighed.

"All I wanted, was a nice peaceful day with the family."

"C'mon Dad. What's the worst that could happen."

Peaches staid as she walked pasted her father. Buck walked up ahead.

"The worst that could happen is death."

Buck said. The group sighed before walking.

"I see your daughter grew up well, Manny."

Buck said as he walked up to the mammoth. Manny nodded.

"Yup. She's...she's a great kin."

Manny said as he looked at his daughter. Buck decided to leave the mammoth to his thoughts and jumped on Diego's back.

"Aye Tiger. I see you've been busy as well."

Buck said as he pointed to Shira and the two cubs on her back. Diego nodded.

"Yup."

"You surely have some kittens by now, right?"

Diego nodded and looked at his cubs.

"Three older children, and three younger ones."

Buck looked at the tiger in surprise.

"Good gods Tiger. I'm not even that busy."

Diego smiled.

"Don't worry. Only four are ours. The other two we adopted."

Buck looked at the bear and lioness cub.

"That's great mate. Oh, and you've got yourself a keeper."

Diego nodded and looked at his mate. She was pretty.

"Thanks Buck."

Buck nodded and hopped on Shira's back, scaring Shijo and Shing. They started mewing. Buck picked up Shing's head and placed in on his chest. Then he pulled a tiny strand of fur out of Shing's head.

"Diego, get your little weasel friend off the kids and my back."

Diego chickled. Buck put the trand of fur in his mouth.

"This one seems to have something wrong with it."

"Yes, they're both deaf. Now, get off."

Shira said angrily. Buck smiled and jumped off the tigress's back. He walked over to where the smaller weasel and Louis were standing.

"I see that you and them have met before, right?"

He asked Louis. The hedgehog nodded.

"Yes sir."

He said. Buck smiled and turned to the smaller weasel.

"C'mon, time for you to meet the others."

Buck turned to the herd. But before Buck could speak, the herd heard a rustling in the bushes behind them. they turned and sighed.

"Luna, where the heck have you been this whole time?"

Peaches asked. Luna walked up to the group, brushing leaves from her hair.

"Stupid author forgot about me."

Luna said. The group all laughed. Buck just stared at the group of humans, animals, and hybrid in confusion.

"Okay then."

He said. Then, the herd turned back to the two weasels.

"What were you going to say?"

Ellie asked. Buck smiled and placed a paw on the weasel's head.

"Guys, meet Hunter, my son."

 **Wow, Buck has a son? That's shocking, don't you think?**

 **Shira: Yeah. And I don't even know the guy.**

 **Diego: Guess people do change.**

 **Me: Yeah. Hey, I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter. But at least I see some viewers for this story. Thanks for reading. But please review.**

 **Yugi: Oh, and Money want's to do a Yu-Gi-Oh story. So if anybody could tell her who Yami Yugi and the other characters are, thanks. R &R peoples.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. What's up? I'm here with the next chapter of this story.**

 **Shira: Hey Money. Y'know, you're not updating the story that you said you were going o from that author.**

 **Me: Yeah I know. I'll get around to it. I just need some ideas. Yugi-boy, give me ideas!**

 **Yugi: It's Yugi-San.**

 **Me: Whatever. Anyway, I think we should get back to the story. What do ya think Tristan.**

 **Tristan: I think you and Joey look cute when you think.**

 **Me: ...Okay then. Let's get back to the story.**

 **Shira: I agree.**

 **Disclaimer:** I fell one day, woke up, and I own Ice Age. Sadly, I was in a coma for four days. It was only a dream.

Chapter 8: The Journey Begins

The herd just looked at the weasel in front of them. Did they just hear right? This crazy weasel has a son?

"Are...are you sure he's yours?"

Manny asked. Ellie shoved him on the shoulder.

"Manny. Stop being rude."

Ellie corrected her mate. Manny sighed and turned back to Buck, who held his son up by the tail upside down, inspecting his fur.

"Daaaad, put me down."

The smaller weasel complained. Buck chuckled and set his son on the ground.

"Uh guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've gitta find the disk."

Chris said to the group. The others nodded and started to walk, but Buck stopped them.

"Aye mates. Not yet. I've gotta get my knife."

Chris sighed and the group followed Buck and Hunter to their den. They reached the ease of a tree a few minutes later. Buck climbed up and went into a small hole a few feet above the tree. A few minutes later, he came back. But it wasn't only his knife he came back with. Yeah, he had his knife, but he also had a baby weasel with him. The tiny weasel was practically attached to its father's fur. It didn't make a sound as Buck jumped down from the tree. The herd just stared at him. Buck realized this and took the tiny child from behind join.

"Guys, this is my other son, Joey."

The girls 'awwed' at the tiny creature.

"How old is he?"

Luna asked. Buck looked down at his son.

"About a week?"

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Aye mates. Let's go."

Buck said as the tiny weasel reattached himself to Buck's fur. After making sure everybody was ready to go, the entire group left.

"So, where do we go first?"

Chris said.

"I wanna see my great-grandkids!"

Granny shouted. The group groaned in annoyance.

"Sid, shut your grandmother up before I do it."

Manny said. Sid chuckled and walked over to his grandmother.

"C'mon Granny. Let's go find those berries you like."

Did and Granny were about to walk away when Buck stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's go men more dangerous since the last time you were here."

Buck said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Um, maybe we should stay with the group."

Sid said. The group groaned again.

"Well, let's get moving before one of these lizards eat that disk."

The group continued walking.

"Alright mates, the first thing we have to cross is the Sea of Lava."

A few of the group members gulped nervously.

"C'mon guys. It's not _that_ bad."

The few that gulped seemed to relax slightly.

"It's worse. But you guys already knew that, right?"

Buck said before running off in the direction of the Lava Sea. There were questions that went through some of the group members' minds. Prentice was thinking tabout this Lava Sea. If it was bad, she didn't think Buck would bring his infant son. But then again...

"Hey Buck, where is their mother?"

Shira asked. Buck sighed.

"She died the night Joey was born."

Buck said sadly. Shira just stood there.

"Oh. CLYDE!"

Shira shouted to her lioness daughter. Clyde was just about to eat some dead creature. Shira pushed her away just as she was about to take a bite.

"Don't eat that. It looks poisoned."

Shira said while looking at the bubbling carcass.

"But Mommy. Hungry."

Shira looked at her daughter.

"I know Little Mama. I'll try to find something later. Can you wait?"

Clyde nodded.

"Okay."

Shira smiled and picked up Clyde, placing her on her back with Shijo and Shing.

"C'mon guys!"

Shira called to her older children

Nash ran up to his mother.

"Hey Mom. Yknow'know, kinda tired. I was thinking-"

"No Nash. You're to big."

Nash sighed and walked off. Meanwhile, Milo looked at his twin in concern.

"Tunes..."

"I'm okay Milo. Just hungry."

Milo chuckled.

"Now I've got something to tease you about later on."

Neptune looked at her twin with a string face.

"Milo!"

"I think I might just go tell Mom about your _little_ secret. She'll find out in a few weeks though."

"MILO!"

Neptune screamed.

"Please don't tell her. I'll do whatever you want."

"Stop seeing Yukio!"

Neptune gasped.

"Why?"

"I know what he's been doing to you."

Neptune looked at her brother in surprise.

"H-how?"

"I watched him. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Turns out you're not. It's even his name meaning. Gets what he wants. He's living up to that with you. I'm sorry Tunes. But I want you to stop seeing Yukio, okay?"

Then Milo walked off, leaving Neptune to think about what he said.

"Still together mates. Ya can get lost here."

Buck's voice snapped Neptune out of her thoughts. She looked at her mother. How was she going to tell her, that another ember of the family was with them. Not seen yet, but there with them. She then looked at Milo. He had already knew about this. Maybe he could help her tell their mother? Just maybe.

 **Aaaaaand done.**

 **Shira: Hey guys. What's up?**

 **Me: I just finished up the chapter.**

 **Yugi: It's about time.**

 **Joey: Ya made me the baby. I like it Money. Good job.**

 **Yami: Oh, things do change. Hello Money.**

 **Me: Hay Yami. Anyway, I have to go. My anxiety's acting up again. Bye guys. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm back with the next chapter of this story. I've been working on another story and haven't had the time to type this chapter. Anyway, it's here and ready to read.**

 **Shira: Hey, you're back.**

 **Me: Yes. And I see you trashed the studio.**

 **Yugi: Heeeeey Money. Can I borrow $1,** **0000**

 **Me: Oh _HELL_ no! I'm not a bank!**

 **Yugi: Okay. But you might wanna fix the toilet. Jaden threw a bunch of out Yu-Gi-Oh cards in there by accident.**

 **Me: WHAT!**

 **Shira: Read the chapter before Money kills Yugi and Jaden.**

 **Disclaimer:** I never owned Ice Age. Never in my short life. But maybe when I get older... Never.

Chapter 9: Sea of Lava

"Oh you've gotta be f****** kidding me."

Prentice said. The group had made it to the Sea of Lava. Buck turned to her. Joey was still holding onto Buck's fur.

"I see nothing wrong with it."

Buck said simply.

"IT'S A RIVER, WITH LAVA!"

Buck looked at prentice in confusion.

"You're going to take _your_ children, plus other children, and the rest of us across _that?"_

She asked while pointing to the bubbling lava River. Buck just simply nodded and grabbed a vine that was above the river.

"Aye mates. To get across, you have to swing from Rome to vine. But be careful. Things aren't what they seem. Hunter, show them."

The little weasel s,lied with excitement and climbed up a vine. Prentice and the other mothers gasped in fear. Hunter swung from find to vine perfectly.

"And that's how it's done. Who's up first?"

It was silent. Nobody really wanted to go over a bubbling, flaming sea of lava. The vines didn't really look promising, and it was a long way across. The bobbles went up pretty high. And it was pretty hot. Shijo and Shing mewed in frustration and fear. Sighing, Lycra stepped forward.

"I'll go."

Everyone gasped. But Buck just ignored it a grabbed a vine for Lycra.

"Oy lass. Here we are. Hold on tight. When you see another vine, grab it and swing. You keep doing this until you get to the end. Ready?"

Lycra nodded and took s few steps backwards. She then ran and began to swing. She was doing great. Until Buck said...

"Watch out for the Fire Eels!"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone exclaimed in fear. Buck just smiled at the herd. As Buck said this, a Lava Eel jumped out of the sea.

"Oh...my...money..."

Lycra said as she looked at the monster.

"Don't you mean God?!"

Cygnet shouted to her. She looked at him annoyance.

"Hey, you worship your God, I'll worship mine!"

He shouted back to her. Lycra sighed and continued on her way across the sea. When she got across, she looked at the others.

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

She said as she walked over to Hunter. Buck smiled and turned to the others.

"Who's next?"

He asked. Cygnet sighed.

"Five. I'll go."

He said as he grabbed a vine and began to swing himself across the sea. A larger monster came out from the sea. Everyone looked on in gear.

"Oh my various gods."

He said as the creature's jaws opened in front of him. He screamed and began swinging from vine to vine. He jumped down onto safe ground. Hunter and Lycra looked at him.

"You worship many gods?"

Cygnet nodded and turned to face the others.

"C'mon guys!"

next to cross the sea was Percy. As he swung from vine to vine, he kept cursing himself for agreeing to go with them.

"I'm too old for this."

He said as he reached out to grab another vine. As he reached out for the vine, an Eel jumped up and snapped at Percy.

"Holy shiz this is crazy!"

He shouted back at the others.

"Keep goin' mate. Ya almost there."

Buck said to Percy. Percy sighed and swung to the other side. Next to go was Sergio. He turned to Prentice.

"Prentice, if I don't make it, the password to the Wi-Fi is sergioisawesome."

Prentice sighed and turned to Luna and Lycra.

"You thought he was king to say something meaningful about you, right?"

Prentice nodded.

"Yup. That explains why the cable bill was really high."

Granny walked over to the we men and hybrid.

"Move over men! I've got grandkids to see!"

She said as she grabbed a vine.

"Shouldn't someone go with her?"

Luna asked. Sid ran after Granny.

"Granny wait! I'm coming with you!"

He shouted as he picked up Granny and grabbed a vine and began swinging to the other side.

"Well, guess it's my turn."

Prentice said as she grabbed a vine. But before she could begin swinging, Louis ran over to her and jumped on her shoulder. She sighed and began swinging. Mitch walked over and began swinging across the sea. About halfway through, something pink fell from Mitch's pocket.

"My wallet!"

He shouted as he watched his wallet fall into the lava.

"Gin's gonna kill me..."

He continued swinging. When he got to the other side, he turned to Sergio.

"At least you did have anything in it."

Sergio said. Mitch nodded.

"Yup."

On the other side, Luna and Chris was getting ready to swing across. Luna got across faster. Chris was having a hard time because of his backpack.

"The things I do for my inventions."

Crash and Eddie swung past him, laughing in joy. Peaches followed them, even though Manny begged her not to. Nash followed as well as Diego.

"Be good for your father!"

Shira said to her adoptive son.

"I will!"

He said. Manny and Ellie went after. After Buck made see that everyone was across, Buck turned to Shira, why was trying to separate Clyde from a tree.

"C'mon Clyde. We have to go."

"No."

She said as she cried. Buck sighed and smiled.

"Aye mate. If she's too scared, ya can stay with her."

Buck said.

"You sure?"

Shira asked. Buck nodded. Then he handed Joey to Shira. The tigress took the baby in her paws.

"Can ya watch him, too? The trip might be dangerous for him."

Shira looked at the weasel in confusion. Diego had always told her that Buck didn't really care if anything was dangerous. But she nodded.

"Thanks."

Buck said as he took off into the vines and swing to the other side.

"Bye guys!"

Shira shouted from the one side of the sea. Diego turned and smiled at his mate.

"Are you sure you can handle them all?!"

Diego asked. Shira nodded. Diego sighed and walked off to catch up with the others. He took one last look at his mate and children. If they were back in the Ice Age, that would be different. But this is _Dino World._ Everything was dangerous here.

"Buck, how long will this journey take?"

He asked the crazy weasel.

"About three to four months."

Diego's eyes widened.

"Thirty four months?!"

"Three _to_ four months."

Buck clarified. Diego sighed in relief.

"Alright mates. Next, Death Falls."

Everyone gulped or shuttered.

"Does that mean we might die?"

Luna asked.

"Nope."

Buck said simply. The group seen to relax and have a slight smile of their faces.

"It's most likely you'll die."

The group groaned at the same time.

"Well, c'mon guys. We've gotta go in order to find the disk."

Chris said as he shouldered his backpack.

"Where are my great-grandchildren Sidney?!"

Granny asked Sid. Sid just smiled and took his grandmother by the arm.

"Not now Granny. First, we have to go down a fall that might kill us."

Sid said gently to the elderly sloth.

"Why is she coming with us again?"

Sergio asked prentice. All she did was shove him in the arm.

"Be nice. I didn't complain when you're mother came over last weekend."

Sergio sighed.

"Okay."

"C'mon mates! This way!"

Buck said while swinging on a tree past the humans and herd.

...

Neptune sighed. She was glad she wasn't really going. But that ment that her mother would find out about her secret faster. She watched as her mother gave her younger siblings a bath.

"Hey Tunes. You alright?"

Neptune shook her head and began to cry.

"Hey hey, don't cry. I'm sorry."

He said as he wrapped his forelegs around his sister.

"What's wrong?"

He asked.

"Mom's gonna find out, then she'll hate me."

Neptune said with tears running down her face. Molotov looked at their mother.

"I think we should tell her."

Neptune shook her head.

"No. Not yet."

Milo nodded. What had his sister gotten herself into? She was only a teen. But if she didn't want to tell their mother now, he'll wait until she was ready.

 **Hey guys. I'm done with this chapter. Try and guess what's wrong with Neptune. So, the herd is separated. Shira's with the kids, and buck's leading the others. What will happen next? Oh, and I think I need a bata reader. If anybody's willing, let me know. And before I forget, someone here said that there will be an Ice Age 5 coming out in the summer of 2016. I'll find out more for you guys.**

 **Yugi: Hey Money, can I duel you?**

 **Me: I'm typing here!**

 **Yugi: Please?**

 **Me: Fine. R &R while I duel Yugi. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. So, the group divided. Shira's with the kids, while other group is off on a dangerous journey. Oh, and it seems that only one person is reviewing on the chapters. That you, by the way. Anyway, if you're reading, I like to hear what you guys have to say about this story.**

 **Jaden: Hey Money. What's up?**

 **Me: I'm listening to rap battles with you and Yugi.**

 **Yugi: They have that?**

 **Me: Yup. I didn't know you guys can rap.**

 **Syrus: They did the raps.**

 **Jaden & Yugi: SYRUS!**

 **Syrus: Sorry.**

 **Shira: Can we get back to the story?!**

 **Me: Are you okay Shira.**

 **Shira: Yeah, sorry.**

 **Donovan: Hey guys. Hey Shira Chick.**

 **Shira: Money, get typing.**

 **Disclaimer:** I never owned Ice Age. I don't think I could. If I did, I'd probably faint. Like I did when I got my turtles.

Chapter 10: Rudy & Brothers

A few days had passed, and the group had began to stink like hell.

"We stink."

Sergio said. Prentice and Lycra looked at him in surprised.

"Wow. If Sergio's saying that, then we must _really_ stink."

Lycra said. Prentice nodded.

"Yup. He and a few of the boys wanted to go on a bath strike."

Lycra smiled.

"That's Sergio for you."

The group continued walking.

"Buck, how long until we get to the Falls of Death?"

Diego asked. The weasle just shrugged.

"Dunno exactly. I only traveled this way once. AndI never really payed any attention to the time."

Diego sighed. As they walked, they could hear all sorts of creatures as they roared or squealed all around them.

"Kinda creepy..."

Luna said.

"Where are my great-grandbabies!"

Granny shouted while waving her cane in the air.

"Sid, control you grandmother."

Manny said in annoyance. The sloth walked over to his grandmother.

"Relax Granny. We'll find them soon."

Granny seemed to relax a little after that. Suddenly, Buck froze.

"What is is?"

Percy whispered to the small weasel. Buck just shushed the human.

"You don't hear that?"

Buck said to the group, who shook their heads. Buck began to sniff around on the ground. He picked up a leaf and took a bite and chewed.

"You don't smell that?"

He asked the group.

"I smell nothing but Eddie's stink."

"I smell juman stink."

Lycra said. The human men sniffed themselves.

"I don't smell anything. You Mitch?"

Mitch shook his head.

"I don't think we're that bad."

Sergio said.

"I don't care how bad we smell. i have to find that disk. And fast."

Chris said as he walked in fron of the others.

"I wouldn't go that way if i were you."

Buck warned, but Chris ignored him. He kept walking, until he hit a white, scaly wall.

"Oh look mate. You've gone and done it now."

Buck said to Chris, who just looked at him.

"Did what?"

Chris asked with a confused look on his face. The wall began to move.

"Either I'm going crazy and walls are moving, or I just woke up a huge creature."

The group looked on in horror as the creature opened its red eyes and looked at htem.

"Mates, I think its time that we run for our lives."

Chris slowly turned around, wanting to see what the others were staring at.

"Mate, whatever you do, don't-"

"AAHH!"

"-Scream."

And the chase was on.

...

Shira didn't know what was wrong with her daughter. But she didn't want to make Neptune angrier then what she already was. And not only that. She needed a fix right away! She had tried other leaves, but they weren't her catnip. The on,y person who Neptune would talk to is Milo.

"Neptune?"

Milo asked as he walked up to his crying sister. She was sniffing up some red powder. She had made some Flower Powder with some red flower peddles.

"What?!"

She cried as she drank some Flower Powder in some water a honey, along with a bunch of other stuff that got her high.

"Neptune, you know you shouldn't be drinking right now."

Neptune continued to drink.

"I don't care. It makes me feel good."

"But _it's_ not feeling good."

Neptune drank again.

"I don't care. I'm trying to get rid of it."

Milo sighed and walked away. A few minutes later, Shira walked up to her.

"Neptune, please tell me what's Wong."

Neptune shook her head.

"No. You'll just hate me even more."

Shira looked at her daughter.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I became a nip-head and started taking plants and berries."

Shira sighed and went to hug her daughter.

"Neptune, I don't hate you. I just don't wanna see you die. You're my oldest daughter. I love you."

"That's what I told her!"

Milo said from afar.

Shira smiled at her son.

"Even Milo's looking out toy you."

"Yeah because he's the only one who knows what's wrong with me."

"Why did you tell him, but not me?"

Shira asked, feeling hurt that her daughter didn't come to her.

"I told you!"

Neptune said as she continued to drink her drink. Shira sighed and walked away. Milo walked back over to his sister.

"You're going to have to tell her soon."

Neptune nodded.

"I will."

She said as she began to calm down.

...

"Aaaahhhh!"

Was all the group said as they continued to run for their lives. Byck had gone missing some time ago.

"This is _worse_ then JP4!"

Lycra said. Cloven ran up beside her.

"Ya think?!"

"Less talk, more run!"

Percy said as he ran passed the twins.

"Would somebody tell me what that thing is?!"

Nash asked. Nobody had told him about the Dino world. So he wasn't prepared to fun into any dinosaurs.

"In there!"

Prentice said as she found a cave that was small enough for them to go in. The huge dinosaur reached down, and was about to grab one of them. They all made it in just in time. The group looked around at each other.

"That...was...-"

"AWESOME!"

The twins said as they cheered in excitement. The others looked at them as if they lost their mind.

"Are you crazy?!"

Mitch said.

"We were almost killed by something that should be dead _years_ ago!"

Mitch finished. The twins just shrugged.

"I thought it was fun."

Cygnet said. His twin nodded.

"Is everybody okay?"

Chris asked. Everybody nodded. Peaches looked at her father.

"Is that what you were talking about?"

She asked. Manny nodded.

"Yup."

"Where's Buck?"

Sergio asked. The others looked around.

"Forget where's Buck, where's Rudy?"

Diego asked. The mothers began to wonder the same thing.

"Somebody's gotta go out there. Prentice, you go out there."

Sergio said as he pushed his wife out of the cave. Prentice turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"Really Sergio? You're suppose to be the protector."

"Yes. But when there's a dinosaur out there, trying to kill us, I'm willing to show weakness."

Prentice sighed.

"Don't worry mates. He's under control."

The group turned and saw Buck walking into the cave.

"Where were you?"

Ellie asked. Buck smiled.

"Tryin' t'put that crazy Dino in a straight jacket."

"Oh wow. We have that word in our world too."

Cygnet said.

"Anyway, we should get out if here. Rudy won't be contained for much longer."

The group nodded their agreement and began to head out.

"Dad?"

Nash asked. Diego turned to his adoptive son.

" Yes next?"

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

...

Guilt. That was all Milo felt as he watched his sister sleep. He should've been paying more attention to her. Why didn't he stop Kioshi? Oh yeah, that's right. He was too busy. Fighting Nash. He heard Neptune groan in her sleep. He knew why. Their mother hadn't noticed anything yet, but in a few weeks, she would start asking questions. And Milo wanted to be there for his little sister,

"Milo?"

Milo turned to see his lioness sister walk up to him.

"Sup kid."

Clyde walked over to her older sibs.

"What's wrong with Neptune?"

Milo smiled.

"She's just sick. She'll be better in time."

He said. Clyde seemed to believe him.

"Can you play with me? Mom's looking after Shijo, Shing, and Joey."

Milo sighed. He didn't _really_ like playing with his little sibs. But this time wouldn't be _that_ bad, right?

"What do you wanna play?"

"We can play Yu-Gi-Oh?"

Milo sighed. He _hated_ Yu-Gi-Oh. First, there were so many things to remember. Then, there were life points. He just didn't understand the game. But for his little sister's sake, he'll play.

"Okay fine."

Clyde jumped up in excitement.

...

"So you mean that we just ran from a dinosaur?"

Nash asked. Diego nodded.

"Yup."

"But they're suppose to be dead?"

"Yup."

Nash thought about this.

"That's weird."

Diego chuckled.

"C'mon kid. The rest of us is waiting. C'mon Hunter!"

Diego said as he began to walk off. Nash and Hunter followed after.

 **Okay guys. Chapter 10 is done. And I hope you like it.**

 **Yugi: Did listening to me and jaden rap help you with your loneliness?**

 **Me: A little.**

 **Jaden: You should write a story about us.**

 **Me: I want to. I just have to watch move episodes.**

 **Shira: Money, why do you hang out with us?**

 **Me: I told you.**

 **Syrus: You have no friends.**

 **Me: Yes. Now review before I punch Syrus in his** **adorable face. Why do the Japanese make their characters look so cute! *hugs Jaden and Yugi* Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I asked you guys some questions about this story. Two said that I should continue. One of them said I should try to make it a bit more funnier. I'll try my best. But I don't really have a normal sense of humor. So if you think I need more humor in this, tell me and send in ideas for some funny moments. Sorry to make you guys work so much.**

 **Shira: Hey Money, you're back.**

 **Me: Damn straight I'm back.**

 **Yugi: Shira run! Money's a cartooniliac!**

 **Shira: No she's not. You guys just look cute to her!**

 **Jaden: I don't think grabbing us to hug us is what you would call cute.**

 **Me: C'mon guys. Please?**

 **Syrus: No. Get back to the story.**

 **Me: Fine. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** All together now... I DON'T OWN ICE AGE! Good job everyone.

Chapter 11: Death Falls.

Imagine you're walking through the forest. You're hot and sweating. But no matter on how short your sleeves are, or how big your bottle of water is, you're still hot.

"Now I know how grilled cheese feels like."

Percy said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Prentice nodded.

"Yup."

She then turned to her husband, who, to her surprise and horror, had no pants on. Just is Star Wars underwear on.

"SERGIO!"

Sergio stopped walking and turned to his wife.

"What?"

He whined.

"Put your pants back on!"

She said angrily. Sergio sighed.

"But I'm hot."

"You still need to be civilized."

She said as she took the pants from off Sergio's shoulder and threw them at him.

"C'mon Prentice. They don't care about being civilized."

Sergio pointed out as he looked at the possums, who were playing with their food. Prentice shook her head.

"That's because they're animals. We're humans. But since none of the kids are here, and we're not in society, I'll let it slide."

"Sergio smiled as he ran over to his wife and gave her a hug.

"I'll love you forever."

Prentice sighed.

"What did you find attractive about him, anyway?"

Lycra asked her friend as she walked up to her. Prentice turned and smiled.

"Y'know, I really don't know."

And so, the group continued walking.

"WHERE'RE MY GRAND-BABIES!"

Granny shouted when the group was silent. Manny groaned.

"Seriously? Just one hour of silence. That's all I'm asking that to much to ask?"

"When do we ditch the old bat?"

Nash asked his adoptive father. Diego chuckled.

"If it were up to me, she'd already be gone."

"But Dad, my head."

Nash had managed to eat something that he really shouldn't have. Buck had told them that the worst that would happen would be a massive headache.

"I know how you feel."

Nash groaned and rested his head on his father's shoulder. As the group walked, Buck and Hunter were swinging from trees with the possums.

"Aren't you guys hot?"

Peaches asked. Hunter stopped swinging.

"Nope."

And he went back to swinging. Peaches sighed and turned to Louis, who seemed more brave since the last time she had seen her.

"So Louis, what's your story? Why haven't I seen you in some time?"

Louis smiled, finally, somebody wanted to know about his life.

"After we got back from the human world, I fell down a hole, and that's where I met Buck. He saved me a few times. And gave me some 'wimp-free' classes. Joey wasn't around. His mother was somewhat just as crazy as Buck."

They turned to find Buck screaming at a rock.

"Not blue! Yellow, yellow! Whacha talking about? Of corse I'm a down to earth man!"

Buck threw the rock to the ground and walked pass them.

"I tell ya. People these days. Ya can't get a descent phone bill, that has internet."

"I know what you mean."

Mitch said as he walked passed the three while on his phone, trying to get some kind of service. Buck just stared before walking to the front of the group. Peaches and Louis just stared at the weasel in confusion.

"That was weird. Anyway, Joey and hunters mother was just as deranged as Buck. I'm still surprised that they managed to have two kids."

Peaches nodded. The group continued walking.

"Well there it is guys. Death Falls!"

Buck said as he pointed out the huge waterfall. It went down farther then the highest waterfall in the world. Shira rocks surrounded the place.

"C'mon guys. Let's go."

Manny said as he was about to go into a hat water.

"DON'T,"

Hunter shou Ed. Manny looked at the young weasel.

"What?"

Manny asked. Buck walked over to a bush that have huge leaves on it. He picked one off and walked over the where the waterfall started. He then placed half the leaf in the water. When he lifted the leaf back up, the half that was in the water was gone. The herd gasped.

"Okay, maybe not a good day for a swim."

Cygnet said as he put his shirt back on. Buck nodded.

"That's why we call it Death Falls. It's almost impossible to get down."

"Why?"

Nash asked.

"Because my boy, that's acid.."

Diego and the rest of the herd looked at him.

"What?"

Diego asked. Buck nodded.

"Yup. That's sulfuric acid."t

The herd groaned in annoyance.

"Great, now how are we suppose to get down there?"

Lycra asked. Buck smiled.

"Easy."

He said before whistling. Four pterosaurs flew right up to them.

"Alright. You lot over there, you four hop on."

The group was just to stunned to move especially the humans.

"You expect _us_ to ride _them_?"

Prentice said. Buck nodded. Prentice sighed and climbed on one of the pterosaurs. It squeaked as the human woman climbed.

"When you getup there, don't touch anything!""

Buck shouted.

"Okay!"

Prentice shouted back as she swung her left leg around the pterosaur's body. When she felt as secure as you could get while sitting on a eight foot tall flying creature, she looked and saw vines around the creature's head.

"There's nothing to strap us on them?"

Prentice asked.

"Nope. But it helps if you squat on the thing."

Lycra said from he pterosaur next to her

"Right."

"Hey guys."

The two humans turned to see Luna on the other pterosaur.

"Hey Luna."

"Alright mates, ready?"

The three females nodded.

"Wait!"

They heard Sergio say from below them. Prentice turned to him. They held a loving gaze. And right when Prentice thought that Sergio was going to say something lovingly, he said.

"Where's my Nintendo 3DSXL?"

Prentice sighed.

"Under Gage's bed. Not the boy, the girl."

Prentice said flatly.

"Thanks!"

He shouted.

"Whatever!"

Prentice's pterosaur squawked and started to flap its wings impatiently. Buck and Hunter climbed on the last pterosaur.

"Hold on the the vines as tight as you can. Put you hands on the _really_ gently."

The humans and hybrid did this.

"Now, if ya wanna go left, pull left. To go right, pull right. Pu, you pull towards you. To go down, well I haven't figured that out yet."

The three females looked at Buck in horror.

"You mean to tell me-"

"-that we're riding on a creature-"

"-that could possibly kill us-"

"And you haven't figured out how to control it?!"

All three females finished. Buck just smiled.

"Yup."

He said simply. The three looked at him in disbelief. Then, Lycra remembered something.

"To go down, kick the thing in its ribs gently."

"How do you know?"

"I was doing a film called Dinotopia."

"I knew that was you."

The pterosaurs started acting up.

"Okay, we're ready."

Luna shouted to Buck and Hunter.

"To get them to move, pull on the vines a hard as you can."

Buck said. The three pulled the vines and the pterosaurs screeched.

"Free fall!"

Buck shouted as they soared in the air. And before all three females knew it, they were flying! Sure, the flight wasn't as relaxing as Jet Blue's first class, but it was exciting.

"YEAH!"

Prentice shouted.

"AWESOME!"

Lycra cheered.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

Luna shouted in fear and excitement. She was so excited, she was scared.

"We..."

Hunter said plainly. He and his father had done this enough times, that it was just like walking. Buck was laughing and screaming like the crazy person he is. The five took the pterosaurs for some more flying before heading to their destination. The three screamed in fear as they headed down at an unbelievable speed. 'Gravity sucks', went through everybody's minds. They landed and the females slid off the reptiles' backs.

"That was awesome!"

Prentice said as she fixed her hair away from her face.

"D*** Straight."

Luna said. They all looked around, confused.

"That was weird. Everytime we say a bad word, a beep sound occurs. Try it."

Lycra said. The two others nodded.

"S***."

"F***."

Luna and Prentice tried.

"Huh, that's weird."

 _BEEP! BEEEEEEP!_

Some more beeps were heard.

"Oh come on. We didn't even say anything."

Luna complained.

"Guys, I think I know what's causing that sound."

Lycra said and pointed to a white headed girl. She was sitting on a rock with a red button attached to a blue box on her lap. She looked up at the humans.

"They found me..."

The girl whispered. They just stared at each other. Finally, the girl got up.

"I'm out."

She said before running away. The three looked at each other in confusion.

"That was weird."

Luna said. The other two nodded.

"I wonder how that was?"

Prentice wondered.

"I'll tell you who that was."

The three turned to see Buck walking to wants them.

"She's the nightmare of all characters."

The three blinked. So Buck explained.

"She can seal you fate with just a strike of the magical keys."

They just looked at him.

"The author."

He said simply.

"Anyway, Hunter will be here. I'm going back for the others. Oh, and keep a look out for The Author. She's evil..."

Buck said as he hopped on a pterosaur and flew away. The three females looked at each other in confusion.

"Now what?"

Lycra asked.

...

It took a while, but everybody made it down Death Falls, but after an hour of complaints, getting hit on the head, loosing their previous means, and clinging on to the creatures for dear life, they _finally_ made it. And when they did, they were all great full for the land.

"I will never take the ground for granted ever again."

Chrissy cried.

"Me neither."

Eddie also cried, and the two started to worship the ground.

"Anyway mates. Hope you guys aren't scared of trees. Because the next optical is the Forest of Fear."

Ominous music was being heard.

"What the."

Diego said. Manny looked around and found the same white headed girl. She was playing the violen, and the cause of the ominous music.

"There she is mates! Get her!"

The girl looked at the group coming towards her and ran.

 **Okay guys. Thits all I can think of right now. I hoped you guys liked it. I'm so happy though.**

 **Shira: Why?**

 **Me: a Because my schools throwing a huge Thanksgiving party.**

 **Percy: Didn't they do that last year.**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Yugi: How much did you eat?**

 **Me: At least ten plates of food? Something like that.**

 **Jaden: And you're still 90 pounds.**

 **Me: Hey, I eat more, I loose more. Anyway, tell me what you guys think of the chapter. And if my humor is any better. Like I said, what I find stupidly hilarious, isn't even worth smiling to others. So yeah. Okay, I have to go now. Review. Oh wait. If you're reading 'The Silver One', last chance to send in torture ideas. And should I change the total of this and that story? Okay, noooooow review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, really guys? No reviews? I mean, I know this shory's shiz, but really guys? Anyway, I hope I have** ** _some_** **readers left. Otherwise I'm typing this for nothing.**

 **Shira: It's okay Money. At least you still have us.**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Yugi: Hey guys.**

 **Me: Yugi! *runs to Yugi and hugs and Kisses him* I love you Yugi!**

 **Yugi: *squirming away* Money!**

 **Me: Yugi, I love your spiked hair, and you just look so cute.**

 **Yugi: You look just the same. Except you have white hair.**

 **Me: I still love you.**

 **Yugi: I'm a cartoon.**

 **Me: *blinks stupidly***

 **Yugi: Never mind. Just start typing.**

 **Disclaimer:** Hey guys! Guess what? A person like me can _never_ own Ice Age. Know why? Because Chris Wedge said so!

Chapter 12: Mommy's Gone!

Shira watched the kids play. Buck's son, Joey, was resting by her side. He was still too young to eat meat and play with others, so Shira had fed him with her milk. She didn't know if this was okay, but he was alive, so it must be safe.

"Mommy, play with us!"

Clyde shouted to her mother as she pawed at her brother's face. She finally grabbed his face. He cringed as her tiny claws dun into his face.

"Yes Mommy. Play with us."

Shira smiled at her children. She looked over to where Neptune had passed out a few hours before. Something was definitely wrong with her. And Shira knew what. She is a mother, after all. Joey was sleeping in her paws. Just the sight of the tiny weasel made her want another cub. But, would Diego want another cub? Shira smiled down at the tiny... Um, what do you call weasel babies? She stared down at him and smiled. Joey began to wake up. He looked up at the giant tiger.

"Mama!"

He squeaked. Shira smiled.

"No. I'm not your Mommy."

Joey sighed as he hurried himself deeper into the fur on Shira's chest. Shira held him tighter, knowing how babies loved fur.

"MOM!"

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Shing, Shijo, and Clyde biting Milo. She smiled and stood up, placing Joey on her back.

"Clyde, don't bite your brother."

She said as she took the deaf twins off their older brother. Milo stood up and shook himself off. He walked a few feet away and sat down, muttering under his breath. Shira chuckled, remembering how her mate would do the same thing after wrestling with the cubs. She walked over to her older son.

"Now you know how it feels."

She said playfully as she nuzzled her son's head. Milo said nothing.

"Milo, what would you say about more cubs?"

Milo jumped away from his mother.

"M-more?"

Shira chuckled, seeing the expression on her son's face.

"Y-you mean-"

"No Milo. I'm not. But I know who is."

Shira said as she walked away. Milo gulped and looked over to his sister.

"Oh gods."

He said as he looked at his sister. Their mother knew about Neptune's secret. He walked over to his sister and nudged her awake. Neptune looked at her brother.

"What? How long have I been out?"

She asked sleepily.

"A few hours."

Neptune sat up slowly.

"Gods Milo my head hurts."

Milo chuckled.

"Bet you learned your lesson."

"Yes. Never mate with anyone until I'm sure about cubs."

Milo nodded and nuzzled his sister. Then they looked to their mother, who was play with the younger ones.

"Mommy?"

Clyde asked. Shira turned to her daughter.

"Yes,Clyde?"

"When's Daddy coming home?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope he's not getting himself killed out there."

Shira looked over o the deaf twins. They were exploring some plant. Seeing the plant made Shira a bit nervous. She walked over to her children and pulled them away from the plant. The two cubs understood and walked over to their brother, who was curled around his sisters. Joey began crying and Shira walked over to him.

"Hey Joey."

Shira said lovingly as she muzzled him.

"Bird! Bird!"

He shouted as he reached his paws out his tiny hands to Shira.

"No. Saber."

She said while pointing to herself.

"Bird! Bird!"

He said more urgently. Shira sighed and looked down at the baby weasel. He looked scared.

"What?"

She asked.

"Bird!"

He shouted again. Shira turned around and froze. A white dinosaur was standing right behind them.

"F***..."

Shira whispered. She didn't know what these creatures could do, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Neptune, Clyde, Milo, grab your brothers. Let's go."

Shira said as she picked up Joey and walked away slowly.

"Do not run..."

Shira said fearfully.

"Mommy, what's that?"

Clyde asked with the curiosity a small child could have. Shira just husked her daughter. She looked back at the dinosaur. Then...

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

The dinosaur roared loudly. Clyde, Shing, and Shijo screamed and ran under their mother. Joey cried loudly.

"Run!"

Shira shouted. The six of them ran.

"Mom, where the hell are we going!"

Milo asked. Shira didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I don't know! Just keep running!"

The mother said to her son.

"Mom, in there!"

Milo shouted as he pointed to a small hiding place.

"Good job Milo. Everybody in there!"

Shira shouted to her children. They all ran to the little opening in the rocks. She picked up the cubs and threw them in the hiding place. She allowed Milo and Neptune in before giving Joey to them.

"Stay quiet. If I don't come back, go find your father. I love you guys."

Shira said to the five.

"Mommy, don't go!"

Clyde shouted as she crawled out and clung to her mother. Shira pushed her back. Then she looked back as the dinosaur.

"I have to go. Remember what I said."

She said before running away. The dinosaur followed her. She couldn't let the creature find out where her children were. She'd rather have her killed then her children.

...

Clyde cried. Her mother was home.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

She cried. Milo held her tight.

"Milo shut her up!"

Neptune shouted back to her brother.

"I can't. Why don't you try! Since you're soooo good with cubs!"

"Shut up!"

Joey began crying.

"Oh my gods! Milo do something!"

Neptune shouted while lying on the ground with her paws over her ears.

"Why don't you shut up and _help_ me!"

Neptune didn't say anything. She just walked out of the den. Milo sighed snd walked out of the den. He found his sister near a bush, crying. He walked over to her.

"?Neptune, what's wrong?"

Neptune just kept crying.

"I...I threw up."

She cried. Milo held her close.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Neptune didn't say anything as she buried her face in her brother's fur.

"C'mon Neptune. We have sibs to care for."

Neptune nodded and walked off with her brother.

 **Okay guys. That's it. Really sorry it's short. I ran out of what to write next.**

 **Jaden: Sup homies.**

 **Me: Jaden, I love you too.**

 **Jaden: As a friend, right?**

 **Me: Maybe. *slowly hugs Jaden***

 **Jaden: Okay? This is weird.**

 **Yugi: Get use to it. She has a weird...fetish for us. Especially my Yami.**

 **Jaden: Um, okay. But we're cartoons.**

 **Percy: She doesn't care.**

 **Me: It's not a fetish. It's a liking.**

 **Shira: Seems like a fetish to us. Anyway, review guys.**

 **Me: *cuddling with Jaden***

 **Percy: MONEY,**

 **Shira: JADEN!**

 **Jaden: I like her white hair. Plus, she's a young duelist.**

 **Me: Anyway, review while Jaden and I have-**

 **Shira: Review! Oh, and Monet** ** _needs_** **ideas badly. Money, they don't need to know what you guy are going to do. Review readers.**

 **Me: I was gonna say a duel!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeeey it's Money. I have a lot of energy right now and wanted to type this up for you guys. You're probably wondering why my voice sounds like Fred.**

 **Shira: Yes, why?**

 **Me: Well Jaden and I were at the ¢99 store a few hours ago. He told me to stay at the front of the store, but I didn't listen and was bored. So he said I could follow him, but to not ask the people to try out the new helium machine. But I got bored** ** _again_** **and did it anyway. Why did I go that?!**

 **Jaden: Gods, I thought the real Fred was annoying.**

 **Percy: Why did you take her to the ¢99 store? You know helium is one of her weaknesses.**

 **Jaden: I don't know. I thought she would be safer with me.**

 **Me: Anyway, while we figure out who's** ** _fault_** **it was, you guys get to read the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't bother asking to own Ice Age. They won't let you!

Chapter 13: Forest of Fear

"My feet hurt!"

"SHUT UP!"

It had been going on like this for about an hour now, and the group was starting to get annoyed. Sid complains, then they tell him to shut up. It would be quiet for about four minutes, then...

"I'm hungry!"

"Gods of Olympus Manny please let me kill him?"

An angry tiger said. Manny sighed.

"If it were us, sure. But,"

He pointed to the humans and other herd members. Diego sighed.

"Fine."

The group continued walking, until Buck stopped them. It was a clear night, and buck had decided that the herd rest before they took in their next challenge.

"Alright mates. Rest up. We're going through the most dangerous forest down here."

Everyone stopped and here not relaxing as Sid made the camp fire for the night.

"Hey, can you tell us about what happened after we left the modern world?"

Peaches asked the humans. Sergio nodded as he used his wife to recline on. He leaned back with his arms behind his head. Prentice got up and walked away, leaving Sergio to fall to the ground.

"Ah come on."

"You stink."

Was all she said before walking over to Luna and Lycra.

"What would you like to know?"

Mitch asked.

"Like why o guys have to work? I've heard Percy complaining about his job."

Peaches said. The humans smiled.

"Well, in society, when humans reach a serf ain't age, they're expected to work. Then, we move out of our parents house, and move in our own. And to keep living in our own house, we must work."

Cygnet said. The herd looked on in fascination.

"Fascinating..."

Manny said thoughtfully as he looked at Sid.

"I can't imagine not living with out my parents."

Peaches said. Mitch just shrugged.

"Well, it's part of what humans do as the grow older."

The herd good this news in and thought about it. Well, almost everyone. Manny was thinking about having Sid work, and move someplace else.

"Okay mammals. Time for sleep."

Buck said and the herd got ready for bed.

...

In the morning, the group woke up, and was getting ready for the day.

"Alright mammals! Rise and shine!"

Buck shouted.

"It's still too early to get up."

Mitch said as he rolled away from the group.

"Well I had to wake you guys up. Or risk being eaten by the Shadow Spirits."

Sid gulped nervously.

"Shadow...Spirits?"

He asked with fear in his voice.

"Oh don't worry. They're not _that_ bad."

Hunter said as he walked up to his father. Buck smiled.

"Except maybe their ghostly sounds and apparitions."

Some members of the herd gulped, and others looked nervous.

"Don't worry. They only come out at night."

Buck said as he began walking.

"Sometimes."

Hunter said as he followed his father. The herd gulped again and continued walking after the weasels. About a half hour later, they made it to the entrance of the forest. Buck stopped the group.

"Alright mates. Welcome to the Forest of Fear."

Sid looked up at the tall, scary looking trees.

"Are you sure there's not a friendlier way to go?"

Sid asked. Buck turned to Sid and looked at him with an insane smile on his face.

"Are you kidding? This _is_ the friendliest place to go."

And the group began walking.

"I hate to see what unfriendly is."

Crash said as they entered the forest.

"As you enter the forest you will notice that there are really tall trees, the tallest being about one and a half Rudys high. To your left, there is a to your right, there's all kinds of poisonous plants. And if you're not careful, you can end up like them."

Buck said as he pointed to a pile of bones.

"Are those-"

Mitch asked.

"Yup. Humans."

Buck said. Percy ran over and took a picture.

"How is your phone not dead yet?"

Prentice asked. Percy smiled.

"I'm using the sun."

He said simply. Prentice sighed.

"C'mon mammals. You can get lost quite easily in here."

Buck said. The group nodded and kept walking.

"Um Sergio, what's the biggest spider?"

Prentice asked. Sergio shrugged and pulled out a handbook about spiders.

"Why?"

Are there any spiders bigger then mammoths?"

Sergio flipped through the book and shook his heD.

"No. The biggest spider is about the size of plates. Prentice, you're starting to scare me. What wrong?"

"Look!"

The group looked up, and sure enough. There was a huge spider looking at them.

"Holy Hades that spider's huge!"

Mitch shouted as he pointed to the spider.

"I hate spiders."

Lycra said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Welcome to Spider Ally. Watch out for the webs."

Buck said as he walked on as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Prentice sighed.

"It's a good thing Sergio had all those spiders before Young was born."

Lycra and Luna stared at her.

"We had to get rid of them when she was born. But we still find some here and there."

The two females nodded.

"Well ladies, it's your lucky day. I brought whatever bug spray I could find."

Chris said as he handed the three females cans of spray. The humans and hybrid began spraying like crazy. Chris, Mitch, Sergio, Percy, and Cygnet began coughing.

"Oh gods. It's like when my wife puts on perfume."

Mitch said. The other males nodded.

"Shall we continue?"

Buck asked. The group nodded and they continued walking.

"Well, this might keep the spiders away, but not the webs."

Luna said as she brushed some webs off her arms.

 **(I'm skipping to the end because My imagination is starting to go a little crazy, and I'm scared.)**

"Gods that was creepy."

Prentice said. Lycra and Luna nodded.

"Never will I see spiders the same way ever again."

Luna added.

"Well, now that that's done. It's time to move on. The next place is the Halls of Helusanation."

Buck said as he walked off. The herd followed after. About ten minutes later, they were in the Halls of Helusiation.

"Alright mammals, we're here."

Buck said. The herd looked up at the tall hedges.

"Gods of Olympus they're tall."

Luna said. The others nodded.

"Follow me, and mind where you step."

Buck said as he walked along the ground, sniffing for nothing in particular. The herd and humans walked as they watched where they stepped.

"Uh, did anybody see that?"

Nash asked the group as he watched what looked like a dragon above them.

"See what?"

Diego asked his son. Nash pointed inward, but by the time the herd looked up, it was gone.

"Huh, guess what I heard saying is true. This place _is_ getting worse.

Hunter said. Buck nodded.

"It's not even that time of the year."

"Wait what? That time of the year? What the heck does that even mean?"

Cygnet asked. Buck turned.

"Twice every year, the shadows come to life, and they get hungry."

"What happens then?"

Sid asked stupidly.

"He who enters, never comes back out..."

Buck said ominously. The herd gulped.

"But don't worry about it. They won't eat ya."

Buck laughed. The herd relaxed greatly.

"They'll torture ya first, then they eat your liver alive. _Then_ they'll eat ya."

Buck said as if he was talking about the most normal thing in the world. The herd became scared once more, but continued walking.

"Manny, I'm scared."

Sid said childishly. Manny ignored him.

"Sid, if anything, these creatures are more likely gonna be scared by your looks."

Diego said. At that moment, a scream was heard.

"Did you hear that?"

Prentice asked as she hugged Sergio tightly.

"Just another day in paradise."

Buck said cheerfully as he skipped past the herd. They just stared at him.

"How, oh gods how, are you so calm about this."

Mitch said.

"Guys, I think we're being followed."

Percy said as he looked behind them at the path they had just cane from. They all looked behind them.

"Eyes, I see eyes."

Louis said as he pointed to two glowing red eyes. They were looking at the herd hungrily.

"... _run..."_

That was all they needed to get out of there. They ran like their lives depended on it. Which it did. As they ran, Buck and Hunter were talking as if they were sports broadcasters.

"The humans are up front, but the tiger is gaining. Looks like the sloths are falling behind. Are ya watching this my boy."

"Sure am. Wait, looks like the sloths are catching up. The possums are in the lead. The mammoths are falling behind. This is so close. Who will win!"

"SHUT UP!"

The entire herd shouted.

"We're running for our lives, and all you can do, is have fun?!"

Prentice said as she ran after the weasels. The group continued running for a few more minutes. Eventually, they stopped.

"I think...we lost..them."

Lycra said as she sat down.

"Wait, where's Chris?"

Sergio asked.

"Right here."

Chris said as he stepped out of some bushes. Sergio sighed.

"No what?"

"I think we're lost."

Buck said as he looked around.

"Yup, Lost Vally."

Hunter smiled.

"This is great."

"What's so great about it. We're in the middle of no where, we stink, starving, and just might end up dead!"

Lycra said as she sat down. Clygnet walked over to his twin and sat down beside her.

"Hey, look on the bright side. One of us could be injured. Heck, one of us could be dead. But we're not. We're all alive a healthy. Besides, isn't this how the human race started? In the middle of no where, running around half naked and starving."

Lycra smiled slightly and stood up.

"Okay, let's keep going."

So, the group kept walking, until Granny realized something.

"Ain't this the same dang dam?! We've been goin' in circoos!"

Granny shouted. Diego sighed.

"It's cir-cle."

Diego said. Sid walked up to the elderly sloth.

"Four times around."

He whispered in her ear. Granny hit him on the head with her walking stick.

"I know how to count!"

She kept hitting him.

"You think just because I'm old I can't count?! I'll teach you to disrespect your elders Sidney!"

Granny kept hitting and shouting at him. Until Ellie and Peaches walked over to them.

"Okay, okay. Granny, just calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Ellie said as she walked Granny away to calm down.

"You okay?"

Peaches asked her uncle. Sid nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow yeah I'm fine."

Peaches smiled and lifted her uncle onto her back.

"Hey Crash, Granny said dam."

Eddie said. The two started laughing.

"Hey Eddie, I have to get some dam food."

The two continued laughing.

"Eddie, I have to use the dam bathroom."

More laughter.

"Crash, we're walking on the dam ground."

These jokes when on for some time, until Ellie stopped them.

"Guys, shut it."

Ellie said.

"Fine."

They said at the same time before running off.

"Are we there yet?"

Sid whined.

"No."

Diego said simply.

"Now?"

"No

"How about now?"

No Sid."

"Now?"

"Sid, if you don't shut up I'll-"

 **(This scene had to be cut short due to rating M language and content. Meanwhile, here's Yami, selling cereal**

 **Yami: Yugiohs, they're yugiohlicious. Wait, yugiohlicious? Is that even a word?**

 **Yugi: Yami, read the script.**

 **Yami: But yugiohlicious? Seriously? I mean, is it going to taste like Yugi?**

 **Me: It's designed to make little kids think it tastes good.**

 **Yami: Okay then, Yugiohs, they're yugiohlicious.**

 **And that was Yami, selling cereal. And now, back to the story)**

"-down your throat and I'll never talk to you again."

Diego finished. The herd had need standing there, listening to Diego scream at his for the longest.

"Dude, I think he just broke a recorded."

Crash said as they looked at Diego, who at this point, began to walk away.

"Whoa. That...was...awesome."

Eddie said.

"I haven't heard that many bad words in one sentence in my life."

Prentice said.

"I don't think they even talk like that in the gangster communities."

Chris said.

"Where did he even learn all that?"

"I don't know, but I don't think most of what he said is legal in the United States, or was even heard of."

Mitch said. The group just stared around in amazement.

"Wow..."

They all said at the same time. The rest of the way out was kept in silent. They all figured that it was better to keep quiet around the angry tiger. And eventually, they made it out of the Forest of Fear.

 **I did it! The chapter's done. Hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Jaden: Gods that voice is annoying!**

 **Yugi: If you think this is annoying, imagine what a baby's cry will sound like.**

 **Jaden: Ah dang it I forgot.**

 **Me: Hey it's Money!**

 **Shira: You said that.**

 **Percy: Jaden, why did you take her to the ¢99 store again?**

 **Jaden: You know why. And now I regret it. I just hope the baby's not defected, and ends up with that voice.**

 **Me: Why did I eat helium?! I was so hungry, and there was other stuff around me! Why?!**

 **Yugi: She was hungry and she decides to eat air.**

 **Fred: Hey it's Fred.**

 **Me: Hey it's Money.**

 **Jaden: Oh gods please review.**

 **Fred & Me: And don't forget to try Yugiohs! Provided at your local supermarket. And go watch Star Wars *screams obnoxiously loud* Star Wars Star Wars Star Wars Star Wars!**

 **Jaden: Review to save our ears. Please?**

 **Fred & Me *singing* Typing up these stories take a loooooooot of time Yeah!**

 **Jaden: Shut up!**

 **Me: Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, guess what? I got Wi-Fi! Now updates will be faster. And I finished my test. SO yeah.**

 **Jaden: Does this mean we can watch YouTube videos?**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Yugi: *begins using my Wi-Fi* pretty fast.**

 **Me: Yeah. Anyway, here's the next chapter to the story. We focused of the group, but now, let's focuse of Shira and the others, and see what's going on with them.**

 **Jaden: I love you Money...**

 **Me: What?**

 **Jaden: Money. I said money.**

 **Yugi: No you didn't.**

 **Jaden: Shut up. Money, get typing.**

 **Me: Here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** ice Age is not mine. No matter how much I want it to be.

Chapter 14: Survival

Shira looked around at her surroundings. The last thing she could remember was running, then falling in a huge hole in the ground.

"Where on Olympus an i?"

Shira asked herself as she stood up.

"Okay, nothing seems to be broken. That's good."

She said. Then she looked up to how far she fell.

"Not too far."

She said. She took a few steps back, and ran forward. She jumped, but couldn't get her claws to hack onto the ground. She tried several times before she managed to get back on the ground.

"Finally."

She said as she walked away from the hole.

"Now where to next?"

She asked herself as she began walking off.

...

Milo walked back to where his siblings were. He had no idea how long his mother was gone for, but he knew it was a long time. And as the oldest, it was his job to protect the others.

"I couldn't find anything."

He said to his sister, who was just lying there.

"You're hopeless."

She said as she got up and walked away. Milo sighed. Ever since their mother ran off to save their lives, Neptune has been angrier. And her current condition wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry Neptune."

"Whatever."

Neptune grumbled. Milo walked over to where his siblings and Joey were sleeping. He curled around them. But his movements woke up Clyde and Joey.

"Big Brother?"

Clyde asked as she looked up at Milo. Milo nuzzled her.

"Hey there. I couldn't find anything to eat. I'm sorry."

Clyde nodded and buried her head in her brother's stomach. Milo sighed. Joey crawled over to Milo's head.

"Hey there little guy."

Milo said as he nuzzled the little weasel's head. Joey squeaked. Milo looked over at Neptune.

"Neptune, come here."

Neptune turned to Milo.

"Why? We're all going to die. And it's all, because, of you!"

Neptune shouted at Milo. Milo got up and walked over to his sister.

"Tunes, I'm sorry. I really tried."

Neptune turned to her brother.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Mom's not here and you're way too young for cubs."

"Milo, do me a favor. Don't remind me about cubs."

Milo chuckled.

"I know. I'm sorry. C'mon, let's see if we could find something to eat."

Milo said. Neptune smiled and the two walked off.

...

Shira sighed as she walked through the jungle. She couldn't find her way out anywhere.

"Where the heck am I?"

She asked herself. She stopped as she heard something.

"Hello?! Who's there?!"

Shira shouted. No answer. Suddenly, a girl stepped out, followed by a man.

"Luum! Y dekan!"

The girl shouted. She had white hair and really pale skin. She was wearing a light blue outfit and what looked like... A baby in a carrier? Yeah. If Shira looked closer at the girl, she could see a tiny baby on her back. Her eyes were light blue.

"Kotone! Wait!"

The man shouted as he ran after her. He looked the same as the girl, just taller, and with a green backpack on his back.

"Muug Oyse, ed'c y dekan!"

Shira looked at the two, or three, in confusion.

"Who are you, and what's wrong with your hair?"

Shira asked. The girl looked up at the man. Then she turned to Shira.

"E's Guduha, yht drec ec so Oyse yht byndhan..."

The entire surrounding went silent. Shira turned to the man.

"What did she say?"

The man walked up to Shira.

"Sorry about that. That's Kotone, and I'm Yami Kotone. Or just Saito."

Shira looked at the two.

"Okay? So what're you guys. Random people that live in a dinosaur infested underground world.

"Aqyldmo!"

Kotone sHouted excitedly. Saito hushed her.

"She's a little hyper. C'mon, we can help you get out of here."

Saito said. Shira looked at the two. After seeing the trust in the man's eyes, she devoted to follow them.

"Okay."

Shira said, and the three began walking.

"Hey, why's your daughter speaking in some weird language?"

Saito chuckled.

"I'm not sure. She never really got the hang of _speaking_ English. But boy she could understand it. And she's not really my daughter."

Shira looked at the man.

"What do you mean? You guys look exactly the same, as if you could be related."

Saito smiled a placed his hand on Kotone's shoulder protectively.

"I'm her guardian. I have to protect her, no matter what."

He said as he looked down at Kotone. Kotone was playing with the little baby that she now held in her arms.

"So, you're her Keeper?"

Shira asked. Saito nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's keep walking."

...

Neptune and the cubs ate the first portions of a small dinosaur Milo had managed to catch for them. Neptune had taken on the sole of feeding Joey, which Milo was happy for.

"Milo, are you hungry?"

Neptune asked as she walked over to him. Milo turned away.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Neptune smiled and sat down behind him.

"Milo, I wanna give you something."

She said. Milo turned around, and before he could register what happened, Neptune kissed him, on the muzzle!

"Thank you."

She said as she pulled away and walked back to the younger siblings. Milo stood there in shock. His _sister_ just kissed him. He smiled. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him since his mother disappeared.

"Big Brother, why're you smiling?"

Milo jumped. He looked down and found his sister standing there, looking at him with those big innocent eyes she had.

"No reason kid, no reason."

Milo said as he ruffled the fur on Clyde's head. Clyde smiled. Then, she looked down to the ground.

"What's wrong kid."

Milo asked. Clyde gulped.

"Milo, what if you liked someone, but couldn't tell them because you know them too well?"

Milo check uckled.

"Clyde, you're too young to be thinking about that right now. Why don't you play with the others."

Clyde sighed and walked away sadly.

"Fine."

She said as she walked off. Milo followed after her.

"Okay guys. Time to clean up and go to bed."

Milo told the younger siblings. Milo grabbed Shijo and Shing, and rested them on his back. Next, he placed Joey in his arms. Clyde ran over and lied down next to Milo's side.

"Hey, how come Neptune doesn't have to sleep now?"

Clyde said. Milo looked at his sister, who was standing there, looking at the sky, or ceiling, of Dino World. He stood up, placing Shijo and Shing on the ground with Joey, snd walked over to his sister.

"Tunes, you okay?"

Neptune nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Neptune nodded.

"When we go to find Dad, how and who's going to find Mom."

"We'll find a way. Remember the time we got lost in that maze when we were younger?"

"It was a labyrinth. And yes, I remember."

Neptune said as she smiled at the memories of her and Milo getting lost as cubs.

"C'mon Tunes, we have a big trip ahead of up."

Neptune nodded and the two sibs went to sleep.

...

"Oyse, frana yna fa kuehk du reta?!"

Kotone shouted as they ran through the forest. A group of raptors were chasing them, and they looked hungry!

"I don't know Kotone! Just keep running!"

Saito shouted.

"Over there!"

Shira shouted. The three ran into a tiny cave. Saito made sure that Shira and his partner got into the cave before he climbed in after. He help Kotone close to his chest.

"It's okay Kotone. Relax."

Saito said. One of the raptors stuck it's head in the cave, and grabbed Kotone's arm. Kotone screamed as the creature bit down hard on her arm. Shira tried pulling Kotone away, while Saito tried to injure the creature.

"Poke it's eye! That should work!"

Shira shouted. Saito nodded and punched it in the eye. It let go of Kotone's are and ran off. Kotone held her arm close to her chest.

"Let me see."

Saito demanded. Kotone nodded and Saito gently pulled Kotone's arm away f more her chest. She cringed in pain.

"E drehg ed'c pnugah. Ed rindc naymmo pyt Oyse. Syga ed cdub, bmayca."

Saito nodded.

"I'll do the best that I can."

Saito said as he began examining Kotone'a arm.

"Well, it is broke, but only you're wrist. The rest of your arm is fine. It just needs a bandage."

Saito said. Kotone smiled. Saito then turned to Shira.

"Stay here with her. I'll be back."

Saito said as he got out of the cave.

"Wait!"

Shira shouted be Saito was already gone. Shira sighed and looked at Kotone.

"Guess there's nothing to do but to watch over you two."

Kotone nodded and leaned against the wall while holding her arm. A few minutes later, Saito came back with a huge leaf and some vines. He fixed up Kotone's arm, and the three headed out once again.

...

The teens woke up the cubs early in the morning to start on their journey.

"Do we have to wake up to early?"

Clyde asked my ll as she stood on up.

"Because we don't know where we are, and we have to fine shelter before it gets dark. C'mon, I'll carry you."

Clyde sighed and hopped on her brother's back. Shing and Shijo soon joined her. Neptune picked up Joey, and the group left.

"Where should we start looking?"

Milo asked.

"For Mom, or for Dad."

"Both."

Milo said. The two teens thought about it.

"I think we should look for Dad first. And the last place we saw him was at the Lava River. Maybe we should start there."

Milo said. Neptune nodded and the group went in the direction of the Lava River. They walked on for a few hours, until...

"There it is!"

Neptune said as she ran to the river. Milo smiled and ran after her.

"There it is alright. Now how do we get across it safely?"

Milo wondered.

"If we use the vines, we might drop one of the kids and Joey. And if that happens, then that's the end of them."

Milo said Neptune nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, there has to be some other way across."

Milo nodded and the sins continued walking along the bank of the river. As they walked,Milo thought about his sister. Recently, he has had weird feelings for her. It couldn't be love. She was his sister. But why did he get this weird feeling in his stomach every time he saw, or even thought about her? He just couldn't think straight.

"Look out!"

Neptune shouted. Milo shook his head and looked in front of him. In front of him, was a really unsafe looking puddle.

"Whoa. Thanks Yunes."

"Somebody's gotta look after you. After all, you were looking at me weirdly."

Milo stopped dead in his tracks. Was he just looking at his sister?

"Care to explain yourself?"

Neptune asked. Milo shook his head.

"No, no I'm good."

Milo said as he shook his head. He had to get these thoughts out of his head. He just had to!

 **Hey guys. You're probably gonna hate me for putting a sibling paring in here, but I thought it would be something interesting to try out. Plus, I've heard it on books and TV shows. The new characters aren't that important right now.**

 **Yugi: This Wi-Fi's pretty fast. What is it?**

 **Me: Not...quite...sure. Anyway, in other news. I FINISHED MY USA HISTORY TEST! And I got a job.**

 **Yami: Two jobs.**

 **Me: Really?**

 **Jaden: Yeah. Thanks to her alter ego, Hikari Money became a new Mom a few days ago.**

 **AEM: So, you finally found out who's typing the stories? Good job Jaden.**

 **Me: Yup. It was my alter ego this whole time. And thanks to him/her, Jaden and I had four kids.**

 **Jaden: Don't remind- wait, him/her?**

 **AEM: Yeah. I'm a girl, but dress as a boy.**

 **Me: Yeah. And she lives in the Rhombus sometimes.**

 **AEM: Money, I have to close the chapter now. Bye readers. R &R. And Money100seriously isn't typing this. I'm typing it. She helps sometimes. Peace ut readers.**

 **Shira: So, where are the babes?**

 **Jaden: Right here. *holds up iPad***

 **Shira: Whoa whoa whoa. You mean to tell us, that the whole baby thing was a game?**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Yugi: That's great!**

 **My AEM will never let me have kids, unless it's in a vide game. Now the readers can review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people's. Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but my parents are fucking with the Wi-Fi. So I really haven't been in the mood to write. This might not seem like a big deal to others, but it's the first time I had internet** ** _at_** **home. And now it's pretty much gone. Again, sorry. So here's the chapter. Oh, and dory, but there were time skips by days between the chapters. So it's been a few weeks, pretty much.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Ice Age.

Chapter 15: Caves of Darkness

The group tiredly walked through the forest. By this time, they were tired, hot, hungry, and/or just plane bored. And Sid and Granny's constant complaining wasn't helping.

"I'm hungry!"

Sid shouted from behind the group.

"Shut ya mouth Sidney! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!"

Granny shouted at her grandson from on top of Ellie's back.

"Would both of you shut up?!"

Diego shouted at the sloths.

"Guys, we're all hungry and tired. But we should be done in a few hours. I then we could go home, and rest."

Ellie said. Buck laughed from in the front of the group.

"Hahahahaha! Nope."

The group looked at Buck.

"What?"

Prentiss asked with anger in her voice.

"I mean, we still have one more obstacle ahead of us."

The group groaned, to witch Buck and Hunter laughed.

"You lot are a funny bunch."

Hunter said.

"But we're tired!"

Sergio said as he leaned heavily on his wife. Buck looked at the group.

"Alright then. We'll rest, but he have to be up early in the morning."

Buck said. The others smiled gratefully, and fell to the ground, exhausted. Buck and his son laughed, and went to sleep themselves.

...

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

Lycra shouted. The others slowly got up, inky to see that it was still dark.

"It's still nighttime."

Cygnet complained as he tried to get back to sleep.

"No, it's morning. Look."

Lycra said as she pointed to the sun, that was just about to rise. The lazy members of the group groaned, while the others got up, and b ban getting ready for the day. After eating and getting easy, they headed out. Chris looked at a map that he had made, and sighed.

"Okay, next is the Cave of Darkness."

The group looked at Buck.

"What's this _Cave of Darkness_ you're talking about?"

Percy said. Hunter walked to the front of the group with the possums behind him.

"The Caves of Darkness is a group of caves that don't have any light. They're as dark as the darkest parts of the earth."

"Gamnit! I don't have a flashlight."

Chris said as he dug in his backpack. Buck and Hunter laughed.

"A flashlight won't do it mate."

Chris sighed and put his backpack on his back again. They continued walking for about an hour or so, until they arrived at a large cave entrance. Wind blew through the cave, making it sound like a ghost.

"Kinda creepy..."

Crash said. Eddie snd Louis nodded.

"It makes it creepier when I tell you that this is also named the Suicide Caves."

Hunter said creepily. The twins and Louis gulped.

"C'mon guys. Forward!"

Buck shouted as he ran into the cave. The others followed after.

"Stick together. It's a say to get lost here. Plus, who knows what's living in here."

The group stopped.

"Wait, what?"

Manny asked.

"Oh yeah. All sorts of creatures live here. Snakes, mutant creatures bigger then live, huge spiders, and even the legendary Siamese Tigon. I don't know how it's living down here, but it is."

The group gulped.

"C'mon, moving along."

Buck said. The group continued forward. When they got inside, they noticed something on the wall.

"Follow the yellow line, and you should be safe."

Buck said as the others looked at the thin yellow line on the wall. The group kept walking along, until they came across human remains. Prentiss, Luna, peaches, Ellie and Lycra gasped. The twins walked up to the human remains.

"How did it get here?"

Crash asked. Buck walked over to the two possums.

"We get some humans that wondered in here and die."

Hunter said.

"Moving along."

Buck said. The group continued walking through the creepy looking caves. As they walked, Peaches heard something really faint off in the distance.

"Mom, Dad? Did you hear something?"

Manny and Ellie looked at their daughter.

"I'm pretty sure it was nothing."

Ellie said. The group continued walking. Peaches wasn't so sure. He knew he heard something. Another sound was heard, but this time, it was close.

"Okay, I know I heard something."

Peaches said. Buck looked at the young mammoth.

"Keep ya ears open. There are lots of things in here."

He said to the group. The sound was heard once more, and the group froze.

"Ya mean that sound?"

Mitch asked with fear in him voice. The others listened carefully. The sound was heard again, and Buck smiled.

"That's the Siamese Tigon. Let's hurry up out of here."

Buck said as he led them on. Unfortunately, the Siamese Tigon was getting closer.

"Guys, I think it's getting closer."

Nash said. They looked behind them. The others couldn't see anything, but Diego did.

"Everyone, lets back away very slowly."

Diego said while trying not to scare the group. The group back away slowly.

"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

The creature roared and began running after the group. The group continued running and screaming, not even thinking about where they were going.

...

"I... Think... We... Lost... Him..."

Luna said as they stopped. She looked around, but no one was there.

"Ah man!"

...

"Where's Luna?"

Nash asked. The group looked around, and sure enough, the hybrid was no where to be seen.

"We have to find her."

Peaches said as she began running in a direction, but Manny grabbed his daughter by the tail.

"Not so fast!"

Manny said. Peaches stopped and looked at her father.

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore."

Peaches said. Manny nodded.

"I know, I just want you to be safe, okay?"

Peaches nodded.

"Okay. Now let's go find Luna."

The group continued to find the hybrid. They eventually found her.

"Alright, now that we're all back together, lets get you lot outta here."

Buck said as they continued walking. It was then that the yellow line on the wall began to fade away.

"Now what?"

Mitch asked. Buck smiled.

"We keep walking."

He said.

"Are you kidding me? We could barely see what's in front of us."

Lycra said. To prove her point, her twin had ran smack into the wall.

"Ow, my face."

He said while rubbing the pain away.

"That's why we've got Tiger. He can lead the way."

Buck said happily. It took Diego s few seConds to realize what Buck ment.

"Wait- what? You want me, to lead you guys out of here?"

Diego asked. Buck and Hunter nodded.

"Sure do."

Diego grumbled something under his breath. The weasels laughed and Diego began leading the way. As they walked, all was silent. Nash felt like someone was looking at him.

"Dad, I think someone's staring at me."

Nash said. Diego sighed.

"Maybe we should use a flashlight."

Prentiss said. Chris nodded and got four flashlights from his backpack, and handed them to Mitch, Sergio, and Percy. He kept the last one. When they turned them on, they almost had a heart attack. Above them were thousands and thousands of tiny spiders.

"Holy Hades. How many spiders are here?"

Luna asked.

"Trillions of them. But don't worry, they won't hurt ya."

The group sighed.

"They're just take a teeny tiny bite, inject their venom, and that'll kill ya."

Buck said happily.

"Why're you so happy about this? It's like you don't mind getting us killed."

Buck laughed loudly.

"I door mind. Don't forget, my son is here too. And I wouldn't bring him if I knew it wasn't going to be safe."

"Witch son, Joey, or Hunter?"

Manny asked. Buck jumped on Manny's face.

"'Ave I evah led ya in to real danger before?"

Buck asked. Manny shook his head.

"Well, there was that time with that man-eating plant, and-"

"Diego, not helping."

Manny said to the tiger. Buck smiled.

"And I got ya outta there."

Manny and Diego nodded.

"Good, that mean she I'm not leading ya into danger."

Buck said as he walked forward.

"That weasel sure has a way of explaining things."

Ellie said as she walked passed her mate. Manny sighed and continued on. Most of them were trying to stay away from the walls as best as they could. It was really quiet. Sid began humming.

"Sid, what're you' humming?"

Manny asked in annoyance.

"A song."

Sid said simply. Then he began singing out loud.

"56 icicles up on the wall, 56 icicle! Take one down, pass it around. 55 icicles up in the wall."

Sid sang. Everyone began to sing along with Sid as they began walking. Even Diego began to sing. It seemed to make the walk shorter, and less frightening.

"Look, light!"

Lycra shouted as she pointed to some light in the distemper. The others sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods."

Sergio said as they ran towards the light. They finally reached the entrance, but when they got there, they found out that it was a twenty foot slope.

"Looks like we've got to climb down."

Luna said. The others nodded and began climbing down the slope. The he humans and smaller animals got to the bottom easily. The mammoths had a harder time, but they managed. When they reached the bottom, they cheered in happiness.

"Well mates, we did it."

Buck said.

"Yes, now where's my disk?"

Chris asked. Buck laughed.

"We won't find it that easily. We have to do some walking and searching."

The group groaned.

"But it's not much work."

Everyone smiled. It was then that the group heard a yawn from up in Ellie's back.

"Hey, has anyone seen my teeth?!"

Granny shouted. Manny looked at her.

"I thought we left you back there!"

Manny said.

"Well I was sleep up here. Now, where're my teeth Sidney?!"

Sid sighed.

"I have the, Granny, here."

He handed the teeth to his grandmother.

"Thank you."

She said, right before hitting him over the head with her cane.

"When I ask for something, you better have it, you hear?!"

"Ow, ow, yes, Granny. Ow, ow!"

Sid kept screaming in pain as Granny kept hitting him.

"Well, at least we're almost done with this crazy adventure."

Manny said to his mate. Ellie nodded.

"Yup, then it's relaxation from then on."

 **Hey guys I'm done. Hope it's good enough for you guys. Anyway, I finally turned 5 this year. That's probably the only thing good at this point in my life. And I doing a contest to see who's story came closest to the next Ice Age film. If ya wanna join, just tell me, and I'll re-read your stories. And I saw the trailer, and I think it could be better. And I'm trying to find out if Shira will be in it, because I haven't seen anything about her yet. Okay bye guys. Peace out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Attention Readers! My Yami said its time for me to type a new chapter!**

 **Kono: Attention Money! That's my line as the Hair Guy.**

Me: **Attention Kono! I don't care!**

 **Shira: Hey Money. It's been a while since you worked on this story.**

 **Me: Yeah, and I've got others i have to get back to.**

 **Shira: Yeah. But there's one you're not working on, right?**

 **Me: Right. I seem to have lost interest in one of my stories called 'The Titans Oracle'. Sorry for those who were reading that. Anyway, let's get back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** Attention Readers! I don't own Ice Age.

Chapter 16: Back Together

Milo and Neptune led the three cubs through the forest.

"Milo, can we stop?"

Whined Clyde for the 16th time in four minutes. Milo sighed.

"I'm sorry Clyde. But we can't stop. We have to keep going."

Milo said. Neptune walked up to him.

"Where are we going _exacting_? All I see is trees, trees, and more trees."

She said as she looked around them. Milo sighed.

"I don't know. Let me think."

He said as he walked around the surrounding area. He sighed and sat down. Neptune put Joey on the ground and walked over to her older brother.

"Hey, you okay?"

Milo shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know where the hell we are."

Neptune looked around. Flying dinosaurs were flying above the siblings. An idea was forming in her head.

"I might have a plan."

She said before running off.

...

The group was resting and enjoying the peace. But had led them to the last place on their journey, the Valley of Peace.

"Oh mates. I know ya wannah stay 'ere longah, but we bes' be goin' soon."

Buck said. Everyone just nodded and went back to what they were doing, relaxing.

"This is great and all, but I'd really like to find my disk."

Chris said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's safe."

...

Rudy sniffed at the small object on the ground curiously. It had been around his nest for as long as his tiny brain could remember. Then his mind went back to the tiny humanoids that had ran away from him a while back. He continued to stare at the disk, then roared loud enough for everybody around to here.

...

"Yup, it's safe."

Sergio said. Chris sighed.

"I hope you're right."

He whispered under his breath.

...

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Milo shouted at Neptune, who was standing in front of two pterosaurs.

"By 'crazy' you mean flagging down two pterosaurs, tying rope around them, forcing them to do our biting, and not really caring for the safety of my siblings, then yes. I'm crazy."

Milo sighed.

"And this is why I'm the oldest."

He whispered under his breath.

"C'mon!"

Neptune shouted as she placed Clyde on the back of one of the pterosaurs. Milo looked back down at Shing and Shijo, who were looking up at the teens in confusion. Milo picked them up, and placed them on the other pterosaur's back. Neptune grabbed Joey, and placed him in Clyde's arms.

"Hold on to him tightly. I'll hold on to you, okay?"

Clyde nodded. Neptune smiled and turned to her brother, who was sitting on the pterosaur beside her.

"Just do what I do."

Neptune says. Milo nodded and watched as his sister held onto the vines around the pterosaur's head. Milo did the same thing, and soon, they were in the air. Clyde held onto Joey tightly, while Neptune did the same to Clyde. Milo was holding onto the vines tightly, while the twins were crushed under him. He looked over at Neptune.

"How're you not feeling sick from this?!"

Milo shouted. Neptune just shrugged and the two continued on their way.

...

The group had began walking.

"Are we there yet?!"

Sid asked from on top of Ellie's back.

"No Sid. We're not there yet."

Ellie asked.

"Where is there?"

Peaches asked from beside her mother. The group turned to Buck.

"So, where are we going?"

Diego asked. Buck looked around.

"Dunno. Thought you knew."

Diego froze in shock. Both Buck and Hunter began rolling on the ground with laughter.

"The look on ya face is priceless!"

Buck shouted between laughs. Diego growled and pinned the weasels to the ground.

"You tell me where we're going, or I'll be eating weasel for dinner."

Diego said threateningly. The weasels stopped laughing, and stood up.

"Just relax Tiger. I know where we're going."

"So where?"

Diego said threateningly.

"We're going-"

Before Buck could finned, a loud roar was heard. Buck and the others turned. Standing behind them, was Rudy.

"Great, not this guy again."

Chris said.

"Well, guess there's just one thing to do. Run!"

Lycra shouted, and everybody began running. It took Buck and Hunter about two seconds to realize what Rudy was doing.

"I think he wants us to go somewhere."

Hunter said to his father. Buck nodded.

"Then let's go."

Buck said and the two began leading the rest of the group the way Rudy wanted them to go. The group kept running, and eventually they found ourselves at a large, round structure. Buck smiled. By this time, Rudy had walked by, not even bothering to look at them.

"?Well, now that we're here, what do we do?""

Crash asked the weasels. Buck and Hunter began sniffing around the area.

"Forget what're we going to we?"

Eddie asked.

"Rudy's nest."

Under answered.

"So why're we here?"

Peaches asked.

"We don't know."

Buck said as he picked up some dirt and put it in his mouth before spitting it out.

"There's something here."

Buck said before climbing into the dinosaur's nest. Never human gasped.

"Okay, I knew he was stupid, but I never knew he was _that_ stupid."

Lycra said. Diego and the others shrugged as if seeing a weasel climbing into a dinosaur's nest was the most normal thing in the world. Buck sniffed no.

"What're you looking for?"

Prentiss asked. Sergio shrugged as he leaned on his wife. Prentiss sighed and looked at the weasel sniffing in the dirt.

"AHA,"

Buck said as he looked at the group.

"You found it?!"

Chris asked in excitement. Buck started digging.

"Found hat?"

"Buck asked.

"Oh your disk. No. I found the map I was looking for."

Buck said. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Don't be angry guys. At least I found an easier way for us to get back home."

Everyone sighed. Hunter jumped in the nest, and started sniffing around. After what seemed like hours to Chris, Nash shouted.

"Look!"

He shouted. Diego looked in the direction his adoptive don was looking, and smiled.

"There's the disk!"

Diego shouted. Buck and Hunter ran over to where the saber and bear were looking.

"Yes! This is it!

Buck shouted as she looked at the dist, and pulled it out. Chris smiled and held out his hand to get the disk. Buck and Hunter walked over to the edge of the nest, and climbed out. He handed the human the disk.

"Thank you!"

Chris said as he held the disk close to him. He took out his new invention, and placed the disk in its right place.

"Great. We found the disk. Now we have to find my kids."

Diego said. The group nodded and started walking. But as they started walking, they heard shouting in the sky.

"...Dad...!"

Diego looked up and saw a pterosaur plying above. The pterosaur landed with the other behind it.

"Dad!"

The older twins shouted as the hopped off the dinosaur. Clyde and the younger twins got down and ran over to the group. Diego smiled. Buck ran over to Neptune and grabbed her son. Joey smiled and held his arms towards his father. Diego walked over to his children. They had changed a lot in the time they had spent away from each other.

"Hey Dad."

Milo said. Diego smiled at his son.

"I see you took very good care of them."

Milo nodded. He turned to Neptune.

"And you... Take care of the kid. Your mother and I will help you."

Neptune looked at her father.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm PO'd. But not at you. At that son of a gun who did this to you."

Neptune nodded.

"Great. Not that we're together, let's go find that Kawai Kitty."

But said as he looked at the map he found.

"Oh, and I just found another way we could've gotten here. Without having to go through all that trouble with the caves and danger."

"Everyone stared at him.

"Are you serious!"

They all said with anger in their voices.

"Yup."

 **Well, that's it. Sorry it's short. I'm going on a trip for three days, and will not have time to write. And also I'm going by myself. It'll be the first time teaciling from home by myself. And yes, I'm scared to death. Anyway, sorry for the length of it.**

 **Shira: At least you got the chapter up.**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Shira: And the next chapter of TSO will be up right after Money gets back from her trip.**

 **Me: Bye people.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. I'm back, and ready to type. And yes I know it's faster, but, but what the hell, right? Anyway, the last time we saw the characters, they were being angry at Buck for what reason? We don't know. Haha, we know. For bringing them into danger, even though they didn't have to. Okay. Let's get started.**

 **Shira: This story was written by a sugar-high Hikari, and a psychopathic Yami.**

 **AEM: Really?**

 **Me: Yes Yami. Now let's get typing.**

 **AEM: Fine.**

 **Shira: Y'know, I can't wait until you do the sequel of ANWTD.**

 **Me: Mhm. That should be fun. I have two ideas to far. But if more come out, I'll have more to work with.**

 **Diego: I enjoyed that story.**

 **Shira: Only because you get to mate with an angel.**

 **Diego: Yup.**

 **Me: Anyway, let's get back to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** I'm officially the proud owner of... Nothing. That right people. I still don't own Ice Age. 

Chapter 17: Kotone & Saito's Past

Angry couldn't begin to cover what Manny and Diego felt for the weasel. Furious? PO'd? I think it's safe to say that the devil would be jealous at them. They were currently giving Buck the silent treatment. But Buck didn't care. He had Ellie and the others to talk to.

"Okay, now that we got the disk, we could go back to our lives back were we belong."

Chris said.

"Not without my mate and kids."

Diego said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah. Now where do we look for her?"

Neptune asked. Diego looked at his daughter.

"Why didn't she come with you guys again?"

He asked.

"Because she was trying to save us from some dinosaurs."

Milo said. Diego nodded.

"Right. But now how do we look for her? Did she say anything about where she was going."

"If she did, wwe wouldn't be wondering where she is."

Neptune says.

"Guys, let's just stop arguing and try to find Shira."

Ellie said. The group nodded and began to walk.

...

Saito and Kotone led Shira through the forest.

"Where are we?"

She asked.

"I really don't know. Kotone is leading the way."

He said. Shira turned to Kotone, who was walking in front of them.

"E drehg fa'na cibbuca du ku drec fyo. L'suh!"

She said. Saito looked at her.

"You think?"

He said. She nodded.

"L'suh!"

She said as she ran. The two followed her.

"Does she really know where she's going?"

Shira asked. Saito nodded.

"Yeah. She knows."

Saito said. As they walked, Shira looked at Kotone's baby.

"Hey Saito, where'd you guys come from?"

Shira asked. Saito looked back at the tigress.

"We come from another universe, where monsters exist, and everybody is either a demon, or an angel. Kotone over there is an angel. And of course, every angel needs its guardian. That's me. I'm a demon."

Shira looked at Saito.

"But... Aren't you suppose to be evil?"

"Yes. In our world, demons and angels don't mix. Very few are able contain the hatred and darkness in their soul. Those few are assigned an angel to protect."

Shira nodded, taking in the information.

"Okay. Now, how did she get the baby!"

She asked. Saito chuckled.

"That's our kid."

Shira looked at Saito, then at Kotone, and back at Saito.

"But, she's only a child."

Saito looked at Kotone.

"Yes, I know. She was forced to have it. If a demon feels the desire the claim the angel as their own, they must make that bond with something that can't be dist routed. And that's a child."

He said. Shira looked back at Kotone. Then she looked back at Saito.

"You don't look to happy."

She said. Saito nodded.

"I'm not. Angels and demons don't belong together by law. And eventually, someone must pay. All angels are terrorized by demons. And she could die."

He said Shira nodded.

"How did you two meet?"

She asked. Saito smiled.

"That's a really good question. It all started when she was born..."

 _Flashback:_

 _Saito was walking down the rode of the small village they lived in. He sighed. Demons were torturing Angels. He hated what he saw. He one demon walk up behind an angel, grab him by the wings, and snap them. The angel cried out in pain. The demon walked away with no mercy at what he did. The little boy cried. Saito walked away._

 _"Help! Somebody!"_

 _Saito looked around, trying to figure out where the cry for help was coming from. He stopped an angel running into an alleyway, with a demon following after him. He ran towards the two. When he got there, he found the demon cornering the angel._

 _"You sorry excuse for a living thing!"_

 _The demon shouted as he kicked the angel. Saito looked at the angel, and stopped a small child inn her arms._

 _"Stop!"_

 _He shouted. The demon turned._

 _"What're you doing here?!"_

 _The demon shouted._

 _"Leave her alone!"_

 _He shouted._

 _"Leave me, or I'll have to kill your."_

 _The other demon growled. Saito smirked._

 _"Alright then. We fight."_

 _He said and the two began to fight. As the two caught, the angel looked on. Her child began to cry. The angel sighed and placed her child on the ground before running away. When the fight was over, the other demon was dist routed, and Saito had won. He looked at the crying child._

 _"Hey there."_

 _He said as he examined the child. It was a girl. Her wings were still folded and slightly damp, and her eyes here closed. This told him that she hadn't been alive very long. He picked up the child and carried her. They looked for her mother. But when they found her, she was dead. Saito sighed and decided he would be her guardian. Life was great for the two. Saito hid Kotone from the world, and Kotone was happy. Until one day, when Kotone was 10. A few demons found out about Kotone. Saito decided that they run away. But Kotone had been captured by a group of demons called Yami no Tenshi-tachi. They were on a mission to kidnap every angel in town, and do what they wanted to them._

 _"No, please? Leave her alone!"_

 _Saito shouted as he stood over Kotone. Kotone was crying. Eventually, Saito was arrested, and given a choice by the government. Either kill Kotone himself, or create a bond with her. He showe to create a bond with her..._

 _End Flashback:_

"And that's where the baby came in to our lives. But the leaders of the demons are out looking for her. So that's why we ran away."

Shira took in the information.

"Muug! Drana drao yna!"

Kotone shouted as she pointed over to a mammoth walking away from them. Saito smiled and walked over to her. He picked her up, and wrapped his now unfolded wings protectively around her.

"C'mon."

He said and they ran to keep up with the walking away group.

...

Diego looked all around for his mate. But she wasn't why where.

"?Don't worry Diego. I'm sure shiras just fine."

Sid said cheerfully as he walked up beside the tiger.

"Sid, to you, okay could mean a lot of things."

Diego said. Manny chuckled at that. The group continued walking in silence. Until...

...

"Diego!"

Shira shouted. The two continued to walk.

"Diego!"

Shira called out once again, and this time, he heard her.

...

Diego turned around. And there, was his loving mate... With two others. He ran up to her.

"Shira!"

He said as he nuzzled the tigress. Shira nuzzled him back.

"Hey Kitty."

He whispered in her ear.

"Oh you're asking to sleep alone tonight. Aren't you?"

Diego gulped.

"No! No I'm not. I'm sorry."

Shira laughed.

"Don't worry Softie. I was only kidding."

The rest of the herd gathered around the two. Kotone and Saito looked on in happiness.

"Our job is done Little One."

Saito said to Kotone. Kotone smiled.

"Oac."

Saito smiled at him mate, and the two began heading back to where they came from. But before they could walk away, Diego called them. He walked over to them.

"So, you helped my mate find her way to us?"

Diego asked. Saito held a squirming Kotone in his arms.

"Yes."

He said.

"Why?"

He asked. Diego walked up to him.

"Thank you."

Diego said smiling. Saito nodded.

"You're welcome."

Saito said as he began to walk away.

"Wail!"

Diego shouted. Saito sighed.

"Yes?"

He said as he turned around.

"Aren't you going to tell us who you are?"

Diego asked. Saito turned back away from them.

"You don't wanna know. And I advise you not to ask Shira about it."

He said before walking away. The group watched the mysterious man walking away with him mate in his arms.

"Strange..."

Prentice said. Sergio nodded.

"Alright mates. Let's get you lot home."

The others nodded and began heading home.

 **Hey guys. Sorry it's so short. I ran out of ideas. Anyway, you didn't have to read this. If you didn't like it, feel free to criticize it as much as ya like. I personally think it's a little on the crazy side.**

 **Shira: It's good to have you back in the safety of civilization.**

 **Me: Oh yeah. I just got back from my camping trip yesterday. And if any of you think about going, be sure to dress in warm clothes. A few of us didn't even bother changing into our night clothes. One of my sisters said I looked like crap.**

 **Shira: Haha! Anyway, glad you're back.**

 **Me: Me too. Okay, that's enough. If you guys wanna update, go ahead. And if you guys have anymore ideas, feel free to give the to me. Review guys. Bye!**


	18. AN

**Okay, hello everyone. I know it's been a month or so since I updated this story. I really wanna finish it. I just don't know how to continue. At first I was just gonna rap it up in the next chapter. But then I realised that tha to start t would be rushing it. And I don't wanna do that. I've actually run out of ideas on how to continue. I've also wanted working on other stories that ice I've wanted to do you a really long time. So I might work on those while thinking on how to continue this one. I really want to finish it, I just don't have ideas right now. To I'm taking a break to figure out how to continue. Thank you guys for sending your reviews. And thanks for reading. Bye for now.**


End file.
